My Existence Is A Contradiction
by AzureKing
Summary: Contradictions...two propositions used in combination where one makes the other impossible. Light and Dark cannot together...or it was thought to be impossible. But a child of the two elements was born...the first ever living contradiction. However, his existence causes other to watch his movements...will this contradiction...Naruto...be force to a world that he doesn't want to?
1. Chapter 1

_**AK: Yo everyone I finally got back my mojo to remake the crossover. Bad news is that it is no longer going to have Fate Stay Night or any Type/moon elements or characters. Maybe some events like Arcuid true ancestors or some change in hero's history from certain servants but nothing major.**_

_**Anyway so just Highschool DXD and Naruto…possibly for now. I decided to have a different take on Naruto like most of my fics which will you will see note it will be sad brace yourselves.**_

_**ENJOY!**_

A man wearing a white suit was walking through a bamboo forest while holding a in his arms a baby no more than a few weeks old. "My son, do not worry. Your mother's allies will protect you."

The man smiles slightly at the sleeping child, "Kushina...guide so I could protect our son." He suddenly starts coughing violently with some blood coming down his chin. After walking a bit more the blonde man finally sees a group of people wearing kimonos and yukatas.

A man with silver hair and amethyst colored eyes, "Minato..." though he had perfect picture smile the silverette. "You do realize that your presence here without lady Kushina means death?"

Minato drops to his knees and bows deeply, "I beseech you to listen to men… Kushina has passed on to the next life."

Many gasps were heard after hearing the news, the smiling monster suddenly frowns. "Then why are you here?"

Minato stands and shows the gathered people the baby, "Because of Kushina's and mine child...Naruto….Yamato Hotsuin, my wife told before she passed on from childbirth that you will help me take care of my child."

The man's face gains a neutral look as he starts thinking deeply on this predicament, "Hmm..."

"I say we kill the man and never let him keep Naruto-dono!" a man shouts from the group of people.

"But the child is from his own blood! We cannot accept this spawn." screams another person.

Yamato eyes harden as he crosses his arms, "Follow me and watch your feet." he says as others begin voicing their opinion even louder but, "Silence, I am the clan head. I might be only seventeen but my orders are absolute law! If anyone wishes to go against them...do so if only of you can kill me or die trying."

After hearing their leader's authoritative voice everything quickly became silent. The leader of the clan and Minato walk towards a traditional Japanese home. As they walk Yamato takes Naruto from Minato into his own arms after gaining permission, "Hello young Lord, I hope your stay here will be happy." the man cooed uncharacteristically. "Hmm? Minato this child-"

"I know...he is very weak and I think you know why." Minato starts coughing once more and falls to his knees.

Yamato quickly gives Naruto to one of the maids as he takes a knee to look at the sick blonde more closely. "Namikaze, are you dying?!"

Minato nods as wipes off the blood, "Yes...it can't be stopped by normal or unorthodox methods. I was given less than a decade to live."

Yamato helps Minato to stand as they walk to Minato's new room with Naruto's baby crib inside, "This shall be your room from now on."

Minato bows at the man, "Thank you… thank you for your kindness."

The Hotsuin clan leader scoffs, "Don't think I'm actually doing this out of kindness towards you. It's because of Lady Kushina's last wishes and young lord Naruto's sake...may your remaining time with your son be filled with happiness." After finishing the last sentence turns around and leaves the room to give the father and son some privacy.

Minato sighs in relief as he watches his son sleep without any worry in the world, "My son...a contradiction between light and darkness. But no matter what...I shall always be with you."

XXXXXXXXXX

FIVE YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

In a backyard a small five-year old Naruto was playing with some Japanese dolls with gentleness. Watching him from the porch was a twenty-two year old Yamato who couldn't help but smile at the innocent child. But then he frowns...the child was very weak in health and can easily fall ill. He never would have expected this development since both of Naruto's parents were healthy and beyond weak. Hotsuin sighs as he also remembers that Minato health was also rapidly declining. The man spends most of his days in his own room as he is getting weaker and weaker with each passing month.

Yamato sighs in pity, Naruto wasn't allowed to attend regular school, it's mostly because of the fear that bullying and physical strain might hurt the young lord. The blonde child is welled liked in the clan but the only children he can come close to associating with are from boarding schools or those who are learning combat and self-defense lessons at the clan grounds. "Hmm...Wait, there's that one child who could be little Naruto's friend...she also has the potential to become the next clan head...Miyako...perhaps she could be his first true friend? Yamato ponders.

He then remembers that Minato wanted to go to the store to buy something for his son so he asked for some help getting there. Yamato looks at child for one last time before he enters the main building.

The silver haired man finds Minato already waiting for him and smiling, "Ah Yamato-sama, are you ready?"

The two left to the store as Yamato looks at his and begins speaking, "Your son has brought great joy in my clan and his condition is gradually getting better as he has been more active lately." He says with kind smile but then his features become neutral, "…alas, he will always need someone to help him and watch over him in case any complications arise. You only have five more years left, maybe even less since your coughing is getting worse."

Minato nods as they arrived to the supermarket, "I know... In fact, Naruto has recently become acquainted with two felines outside of the garden of honeysuckles."

"He has? Wait, that's impossible… my barriers around the clan grounds are being used in order to block out anyone from entering without permission, even animals. This is really odd, I might have to check if the barriers are working properly, someone could have tampered with it." Yamato said to himself while Minato who taking some candy for his son gained a concerned look.

"Please don't chase out the two kittens, Naruto really likes them and he would be sad if they left. I know it sounds foolish but those two are the closest companions he has right now. I don't want him to lose what little he has for contact..." The concerned blonde requests.

Yamato nods and he smiles at what he saw, "Takoyaki..."

Minato chuckles awkwardly and sweat dropped at hearing this, "The almighty silver dragon of the Hotsuin is in love with that junk food."

"Hmph, even I want to enjoy the side of commoners at times. My only friend showed me that throwing away your rulebook will open up new doors of enjoyment. Like how I started to enjoy your company disregarding the fact of what you are." The Hotsuin smirks as Minato took that comment to heart.

Minato huffs comically and decides to ignore the insult, "Yamato...I know what you're planning for my son and honestly… I don't like it...but if you can get her consent then please..."

Yamato nods seriously and the two start walking back to the Hotsuin mansion. They walked in awkward silence until they saw smoke rising from where their home was at! "Oh kami!" Yamato and Minato ran towards building. When they reached the entrance they saw that it was filled with dead demons! "At least the dragon stream protected the clan area however; Naruto was the only one in there."

Minato starts coughing again but then suddenly burst in physical activity after hearing that his son might be in danger, "I...I...I WHOO ever is behind this attack will pay!"

They rushed to the garden where they saw...Naruto holding two cat's one white and the other black. He was able to protect them from the strong hold defenses. When the cats saw the two adults, they slipped out Naruto's arms and both jump over the wall. The white cat before leaving looks at Naruto as if hesitating to about something however, it jumped when Yamato started moving to capture it.

Minato checks on his son who was fine but there was some of the demon blood stains on his clothes. Yamato sighs, he raises his right arm as seals circled around it and the whole home glowed blue, "I have increase security around the mansion. No one besides my clan or you and lord Naruto can enter, though those cats will never come back. Forgive me, but to ensure that this situation never happens again I have to take extreme caution."

Minato nods and lifts Naruto so he could tuck him in bed, "I can understand that, but now my son will be alone..." he says sadly.

Yamato watches leave the garden and walk into the building, "Not for long Minato...not for long."

XXXXXXXXXX

FIVE YEARS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

A ten year old Naruto was walking beside Yamato as they talked, "I hope that you are enjoying your new home Uzumaki-sama." The now twenty seven year old asked his young guest who nods.

"All is well with the home, however, my father's health is declining at a faster rate but he tries do his best to ignore it... it is as if he's expecting to pass on soon." he says as Yamato hastens his footsteps to avoid the stare of the young child. "I lost my two cats when I was five...my only friend three years ago and my father has been getting more ill with each passing day..."

The Silver Dragon of the clan mentally sighs. Indeed, many good but also equally bad things happen to Naruto and now, the hour of Minato's death is approaching... it's ironic that is at the exact same hour that Minato first arrived at the clan's compound and exactly ten years have passed since then.

He was told by the man to keep his son away from him until he passes away...but… Yamato couldn't allow Naruto not to spend some final moments with his farther. "Naruto…. head towards the park where you first met Akeno." he says solemnly. Naruto looks at him confusingly but still nods his head and leaves. Yamato sighs deeply as two women approach him. The first one was a blue haired woman wearing a black suit and a yellow skirt and the second was a sleepy looking woman wearing a Chinese white dress with red lotus's decorations.

The blue haired woman was Makoto Sako, Yamato's personal bodyguard and Naruto's legal guardian if Yamato should meet an untimely demise.

The other woman was Fumi Kanno, his expert when it comes to technology and hacking. She is also Naruto's teacher and all round big sister figure. Makoto notices that her master was in grief,"Yamato-sama? I thought you told us we were spending the day with the young lord?"

Fumi sleepy demeanor changes slightly as she realized why her contractor was sad, "You told Naru-chi that Minato is going to hit the can?"

Yamato wipes away few tears and sighs once again, "Only the location...I want the boy to spend his father's last moment together." Makoto gains a sad face and nods. She loves Naruto as a little brother and knowing that he's about to witness his father last moments really breaks her heart.

Many people in the clan think she is pedophile because how always she's hugging Naruto and giving him more affection than anyone else, but it is only because the young boy had too many horrible events in his life. "I really wish we can save Namikaze-san...even though he's a being that we are supposed to despise, I can't think of him as anything less than a good friend."

Fumi puts her hands behind her back and nods, "But it's only because he forced himself to become a human that Naruto was able to be born at all. It's really sad that just when he was born, Minato got that disease…...now that I think about...… why only him? Naruto has half of that _species_ in his veins right?"

Yamato nods and then his eyes widen, "Wait...when Minato became human and married Kushina...wasn't it also the same day that truce was made during the war?"

Makoto gasped, "Are you saying...?"

Yamato nods and gain a look of pure unadulterated rage, "Someone has made sure that Naruto's existence was more than what I originally thought was a lucky break...someone wanted my lord for him or herself."

Fumi's, though not as intimidating as Yamato's, frown was also quite unsettling, "I'm going back to my room and start looking for the one who did this. No one has ever stirred up my anger so much since I was born." she quickly leaves as she powers on her laptop and starts ferociously typing on it.

Makoto looks at Yamato who has stern serious look, "Yamato..."

"Makoto...we will found out why did this person steal the life of my dear friend and make him or her pay." he says in a cold voice and walks away without another word. He swears to himself to have his project and Naruto protection fully done by today.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN SHINONO PARK

XXXXXXXXXX

The setting sun's orange light was illuminating the entire park as the evening summer breeze gently blows through the trees shaking up their small leaves and over the water of a small lake, creating small ripples that reflect orange light and create a shining glow. It was as if the whole small lake was made out of gold. The few birds still around sing their final songs, waiting for the sun to finally set and signal the time for them to sleep.

The whole park was almost devoid of any human life as this hour park visitors already left to their homes and families. The small playground that is usually filled with happy laughter of children is now silent. The park benches that are usually used by people who want to relax and enjoy the scenery are empty.

But there is one person at the park at this time of the day. The said person is standing in front the lake, looking at the sun as its slowly disappearing at the horizon. This person is Minato Namikaze. He came to this park to spend his last moments of life.

As Minato stares at the orange sun he pulls out a beautiful silver locket necklace with incredible incarnate designs. Pressing a small button on it, the locket opens up and reveals a small picture of beautiful woman with breathtaking red hair and violet eyes. Minato looks at the picture of his wife that passed away ten years ago. He remembers the deep sorrow his heart suffered as his wife's life faded away. But now, he will soon be reunited with her.

He closes the locket and holds it tightly in his hands. Despite the calming nature that surrounds him, he feels sad that his final moments will be spent alone…. until he hears footsteps of someone hastily approaching him. Minato turns around and is surprised to see his son Naruto running towards him.

_Yamato, you damn fool. _As Naruto reaches him, he couldn't help but smile. Despite not wanting him to be here, he can't help but feel grateful on the inside. He gets to see his son for one final time.

"Father, what are doing here alone by yourself!?Your health will only continue to get worse if you keep doing something like this!" Naruto scolds his father. "Come on, let's go back home before it gets cold."

Minato just stands in his place while looking at his son with saddened eyes, "Naruto… my son… I'm sorry but… I can't go back… not anymore…"

The way he somberly said those words made Naruto develop a deep feeling of dread inside. Like something really bad is about to happen. "What are you saying? Of course you can! Come on lets go, everyone's waiting!" Naruto says in confused and hesitant voice.

Minato's eyes gain even more sadness as he kneels down and places his hands on his son's shoulders. "I can't go back because… my time has finally run out…. .. Naruto…..…I'm dying….." he says in a grave voice.

Naruto eyes widen as his body starts trebling from uneasiness and fear. "W.. wh.. what? No… your… no… you can't be! Stop lying and scaring me like that dad! It's not funny! Don't say such things!" Naruto yells in a shaky voice.

This can't be happening…. this has to be some sort of joke… it has to be! But when Naruto looks at his father's eyes and sees not even a single trace of lie in them, the dread inside now turned into fear and sorrow. "…no … please no…. please tell me this isn't the truth…. It can't be…. father please!" Naruto tries to deny.

**(Play Konami – Sorrow)**

But before Minato can answer he suddenly breaks down into violent coughs. He covers his mouth with a hand in order to try and lessens them but when he removes it, he sees his palm collared completely in blood. Then it came…. unimaginable pain struck his chest or more specifically, the area where his heart is. He grabs his chest as it became hard to breathe and collapses on his back. He could hear his son's voice calling him but he couldn't make out the words as it sounded like it was so far away. But then the pain suddenly lessened, it didn't disappear but at least it became bearable… for now…

"Father! FATHER! What's wrong?! Talk to me please!" Naruto shouts in panic. Naruto's own heart frantically beats in fright as kneels down beside his collapsed father. Seeing at how he is not responding to his voice he decides to get up and search for some help but is stopped from his actions when he feels his father's hand grab his own. He looks at his father face and sees him shake his head,

"….don't …. It…it is too late…. nothing can save now…. please…. let me spend…. my final moments…. with my son…." says Minato between heavy breaths. Each one he took felt agonizing but for his son he will endure for a few more minutes.

"Father please, you need medical attention right now! I'll just go and-" He is cut off from continuing his sentence when the hand that held him in place let go and start petting him gently on the head.

"Naruto….I know that you understand…. that I cannot be saved…."

Naruto's hair bangs overshadow his eyes but clear visible tear lines can be seen forming on his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you…." he says in a voice filled with nothing but unrestrained sorrow, "I already lost so much…. my mother died before I could get to know her…. my two first friends from five years ago left and never returned…. then Akeno disappears without a trace…..and now...….I'm about to lose my farther as well…." with each word said Naruto's voice becomes more heavy and tears started running down faster. "If you go….. Then I'll have nothing left…. I'll be all alone-" "NO!"

Naruto is surprised by his father sudden outburst. "You're not alone! Never say that you're alone! Have you forgotten about your uncle Yamato... or Makoto… or Fumi! Don't you realize how much you mean to them… and it's not just to them… to the whole clan!" says Minato with a voice full of determination despite the pain each word brought him. "I know things may look bleak… but you're never alone…"

Minato then starts slowly getting up. Naruto is refilled with panic, "No! Don't move farther, save your strength!"

"Please… help me get to that tree…" Minato points at a tree that is only a few dozen meters away.

Despite wanting to refuse his father's request, Naruto complies. He places his arms around the waist to steady his father as they slowly make it to the tree. Then Naruto slowly and carefully let's Minato sit on grassy ground with his back leaning against the tree bark. Naruto himself sits by his father's side.

Few moments pass and Minato finally decides to speak again. "Naruto… I want you to promise me… that no matter what happens… you will continue on living… to meet many new friends… to experience many new things in life and… to become strong… so you could protect those precious moments…"

Fresh tears run down Naruto's cheeks again as at first there is a moment of hesitation, but it is quickly replaced by solid determination. "I promise."

A gentle smile appears on Minato's face, "Thank you…. my son….. remember… that no matter what happens… me and your mother will always love you… and will always remain…... within your heart…" Minato's says those final words as his eyelids start becoming heavier and heavier. He looks at the beautiful scenery for one last time and sees a transparent visage of a woman with red hair and violet eyes smiling warmly at him.

_Kushina… we are finally together again…_

Just as the setting sun fades away in the horizon, so does Minato's eyes close fully and his final breath fades away into the evening air.

At first there silence, but after a few moments it is replaced with loud cries of sorrow from a child.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN HOTSUIN COMPOUND, YAMATO'S OFFICE

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for agreeing on this, Miyako..." Yamato look at a silver haired, lavender eye colored ten year old girl. "From this day on, you are legally my little sister that was hidden away from the clan in case I suffered an early death and you would have to step up to the leader position. Not even I was aware of your existence until recently and demanded that you live in my home."

The girl nods sternly, her face betraying no emotion, "And no one knows of my true identity?"

"Your birth mother is the only one aware of it. Once again I thank you for agreeing to be Naruto's guardian and servant." the man gives her a perfect smile that was dangerously close to his real one that he rarely uses. He always wanted a little sibling, though her arrival here was only for Naruto.

Miyako bows with respect, "But of course, to serve lord Uzumaki is the greatest honor that I can bestow upon our clan." she gave her honest answer to her legal elder brother.

Yamato's smile turned into a real one after hearing her words. This girl has the same mindset as he had before the meeting with lady Kushina, may her soul rest in peace. But don't be mistaken by this prayer. The Hotsuins don't believe in God, well… more precisely don't believe in god a religious way. They strictly believe that humans are stronger than anything else and must rely on their own strength in advancement instead of relying on one being for doing it for them.

Yamato used to be a robot in personality like the rest of the clan, until he met Kushina and after she became his first and only true friend. She taught him how to truly appreciate life and strangely enough, junk food.

"Good, you shall 'arrive' tomorrow at morning and comfort Naruto." Yamato eyes widen as he felt a familiar presence fade away. He closes his eyes and speaks in a stern but sad voice..."Miyako...stay here...Minato has just passed away."

Miyako bows as Yamato went to his room and grabbed his cellphone, "Fumi...Yes, he passed away...I see...can you please send Otome and Makoto to bring back Naruto and watch over him for the rest of the day?...Thank you...and please, if you want to go as well that's fine. He needs the comfort of people who really care for him." After finishing speaking, he hangs up. He looks at his desk where a picture frame was placed. The photo in it was of Kushina and Minato on their wedding day.

Makoto, Fumi and Otome were standing next a blushing Kushina who was smiling like a maiden in love and was preparing to throw the banquet.

On Minato's side stood a long blond haired man and a well endowed woman, who smile joyously at Minato, and a lazy looking man with blonde and black hair wearing a yukata and had his hand placed on Minato's shoulder. It was ironic that many of the people here couldn't stand each other's presence but had gathered for this one peaceful occasion since the truce.

He sighs as remembers how the two lover's happiness spread over to others and made a momentary peace within the truce. He wished those silly days, as Kushina would have called it, were back. But as the head of the Hotsuin clan he knows that it's impossible. Being calm, rational and open minded are the key points to great leadership and every good leader had to have them.

He felt Naruto's energy signature approaching the building along with the three women he had sent out. It didn't take long for Yamato to feel the young lord enter his own room so… it was time… to prepare for the funeral.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN NARUTO'S ROOM

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto curled up in his bed crying as he still was grieving over the loss of his father, "It's not fair! Why me?!" Naruto couldn't help shout in despair. He simply lost too much in his life and couldn't stop his sorrows from surging through.

He stops crying when he hears his door open. What he saw enter his room was a younger female version of Yamato but except she was the same age as Naruto. She had short hair with a white and purple ribbon that had and equally same colored flower which was real. She wore a similar suit to Yamato's but with a short skirt instead of pants. She looks at Naruto with cold but at the same time sweet caring eyes, "I see that you do not recognize me. It is our first meeting...I am Miyako Hotsuin, Yamato Hotsuin's younger sister. It is a great honor meeting you lord Naruto."

Naruto wipes away his tears and smiles weakly at the new member of the clan, "Thank you, I only wish this meeting was on a more joyous occasion."

Miyako frowns, which still makes her look quite beautiful by the way, "Why do you have a fake smile rather than a true expression?"

Naruto chuckles bitterly at how he was found out, "Hehe, I suppose I am still really sad and can't hide my face behind a good mask."

"Why are you sad?"

"Because… because…my father has passed away and I'm still *sob* I'm still trying to get over it *sob* but it's hard!" he started to cry once again but when he tried to wipe away his tears he felt slender and softer fingers caress his cheeks. He looks in front of him and sees Miyako gently wiping away his tears with her hands.

"My mother once told me that life makes the greatest challenges in order for us to become strong. It's in our nature to try and overcome those obstacles so we could grow strong enough to protect those who are precious to us...don't you think so?" she asks as her eyes look directly at the Uzumaki. "And in return those people will draw strength from us to overcome their own challenges in life..."

Naruto eyes widen as he remembers the promise he made to his father "I…I get it. My father may be gone but I need to keep my promise and also need to be strong for the people who have also protected and nursed me...Miyako…...thank you." he gratefully says to the younger sibling of Yamato.

Miyako nods, "I simply don't want to see my lord sad and do everything I can to take that sadness away. Besides, we're going to be the only children here so I want to make sure that we can become good friends with each other."

Naruto smiles at hearing this but his eyes widen when Miyako started to head for the door, "W-wait! Could you...I mean…could you perhaps stay with me for tonight? I'm really scared of being alone right now..." he blushes cutely.

Miyako also sports a small blush but nonetheless nods, "Though it may be improper...I shall stay with you for the night..." she slips into the bed with her avowed lord as he drapes the sheets over them. Miyako then gently hugs Naruto who welcomes the warmth.

Outside of the room stood Yamato who smiling gently, "She disobeyed my order and showed herself right now instead of tomorrow. She also went way beyond, than a servant would, in helping Naruto. But she managed to become his friend in the end…...she's perfect." he smiles with a big grin that only ever appeared once in his life…...things may be tough for Naruto but with Miyako at his side, he will overcome any challenge.

_**AK: Yo! How did you take it? Please leave a review if you appreciate this or if you have questions about this story. I'll do my best without revealing to much or just PM me.**_

_**HA, bet you didn't take on the Devil Survivors 2 characters to appear huh? But only Yamato, Fumi, Makoto, and Otome are only maybe Hibiki but that's only mention. Anyway yes Miyako is the new character for Break Record version but now is main character with Naruto.**_

_**Anyway, I'm going to update Shinobi Assaults on Titan and Freezing Shinobi unless you guys want me to update this one first? Just leave it your reviews. Ja ne and Have a Nice Wheeee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AK: Hey everyone since you guys review so much I made another chapter! Thanks so much for liking this story you dudes and girls are awesome. Also, the harem for Naruto is a secret I'm making you all stay on your toes hehehe!~_

_But…if I gain 50 reviews…perhaps I will show a girl or two…but when I get 50 hehe!_

_Anyway I got some…threatening PM's that some people were angry that Naruto was quoted 'weak' unquote. He is not, he just weak in medical terms his body is strong but his immune system and some others are weak so he can take a pounding and live just to let you all know._

_Anyway, it's trivia time- OOPS! I mean Q&A time haha guess playing too much Drakengard 3 Cent is awesome Wah-chaaa!_

tyrell2000_: Dude I said that Yamato and the rest of girls were from another anime/game. Dude read the damn author's notes before doing that to save from grief._

Blazeblue: _Hey man, sorry for the late stories and all that! Hehe, also have you seen my latest Freezing X Naruto fanfic? Freezing Shinobi? That I know I can keep for good!_

RageCri_: It's cool…no tears…MEN WEEP!_

RasenShuriken92_: Stay tune to find out!_

NamikazeKevinnn_: Read and find I couldn't go into detail since her description_

Taka: _Issei is a part of the story. The parings however are a secret hope you can understand man._

Skyfishin_: Hehe, thanks for liking the choice I made. However the Devil Survivor isn't Dark or Light their neutral fraction._

_And now enjoy!_

Naruto was sleeping silently as he moves around smiling, "Mm..."

A figure slowly appears in the room...a long arm started to reach towards Naruto's upper body...and gently shake his shoulder. "Master...Please wake up… It's time for the new school year." a feminine voice came.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees a sixteen year old Miyako standing beside his bed. Her attire was the same as it was six years ago when she first met him; a black suit with an extra long tie like the one her brother has and a yellow skirt that was from Makoto's old outfits. She has natural begs under her eyes giving her a mature and calm look. Her body was that of a supermodel's but wasn't unhealthy skinny like them. Her curves had developed early and her breasts are definite C-cups, but she binds them with a sports tape to avoid attention from males, making it look like she has B-cups.

Naruto smiles as he gets up from the bed, "Thank you for waking me up as always Miyako-chan."

The girl bows respectfully to her master, "Of course, now please wash up and head downstairs, I made breakfast. Yamato-onii-sama, Makoto, Fumi, and Otome are only waiting for you. Yamato-onii-sama told me that he has some good news concerning your school."

Naruto couldn't help but smile, he recently talked about having a small apartment near his new school that his mother had him enrolled before he was even born. He didn't know if his mother did it because she was expecting a girl to be born or if she had something else in mind. After many months of begging Yamato finally decided that it was time to let Naruto make his own choices concerning his life. It's a good thing too as Naruto was quite embarrassed when he found blueprints for a mansion and told Yamato not to get him or build anything crazy.

After putting his school clothes on, he went down to the dining room. When he got there he saw the adults waiting for him to join them...well…except for Fumi as she already finished half of her food. She never did have much common sense when it came to manners… or people... when she wants to be. Yamato smiles at the blond teen, "Ah, Naruto! I see that your new school uniform fits well!"

Naruto's Kuoh academy clothes were average except for their size. They were larger than the average male size so they could provide more warmth to prevent Naruto from getting sick….and to hide his muscled body. Thanks to the energy of the Dragon Stream and another variable it gave, Naruto managed to build up a healthy body through exercises he did every day. He has medium sized but really muscled frame that doesn't slow him down at all as he made sure to build his muscles with both strength and speed in mind.

Naruto slightly coughs and uses his hand to cover it. When he removes his hand and looks at it he sees black liquid stains on it and gains a small look of fear. Thankfully, Fumi was the first to react and threw her dinner roll at a blonde nurse sitting in front of her.

"OW!" the nurse exclaims.

Fumi points at Naruto who's using a napkin to wipe his hand. "Now..." she declares as Fumi drank her Miso flavored energy drink that many people are repulsed by.

The blonde rubs the spot on her head where the offending grain item hit her and then rushes to Naruto's side. This nurse was Otome Yanagiya, a young woman with dirty blond hair and light yellow eyes. She wears a pink nurse uniform dress with a slightly open lab coat, white tights, white slippers, and she is seen carrying a white bag. She walks up to Naruto while grabbing a pillbox that has a strange white and black pill with a red strip on it.

Otome was chosen to be Naruto's personal doctor since her family consists of summoners that specialize in healing magic. Yamato, with the hacking skills of Fumi, managed to get in contact with her and gave her a great offer. She would be paid 5,000,000 yen every month, a free room in Hotsuin compound and made sure that her adopted daughter would be taken in a great private school near their home.

To Naruto she was like another big sister and got along great with Fumi and Makoto.

She grabs Naruto's glass of cherry juice from the table and gives him it with the pill, "Here, Naruto." It's only through her efforts that Naruto's health improved. By using her knowledge in healing magic, modern medical knowledge and Yamato's Dragon stream with his unlimited resources she created a drug that helps Naruto's 'condition' however, there are two notable flaws. He needs to take his medicine four times a day every two weeks and the third week he has to rest because his body needs to adjust to it.

Miyako came wearing her Kuoh academy female uniform except she had her brother's black jacket when he was her age. She was pushing down the skirt, not used to having a smaller one that could flash others with just small gust of wind. But overall, her appearance will make any straight men drool, even Naruto's cheeks become a bit rosy at the sight of her. She sets herself next to her best friend.

She smiles as she and Naruto engage into a small talk. The silver haired girl laughs at Naruto's embarrass face of seeing his friend wearing feminine clothing. Miyako remembers the day her feelings for her master changed from honor and business to loyalty and friendship.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_FLASHBACK_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_Miyako was in her bed with her cheeks burning red and a cold wet towel on her forehead. She came down with a high fever from training with her new abilities that her legal brother gave to Miyako incase Naruto was ever in danger. She overexerted herself from training nonstop at midnights which caused her to lose sleep and made her body weak._

_"*Huff* Forgive me mother *huff* for being weak. *Huff, huff*" she gasped out of her sore throat. She wanted to cry but she couldn't as true member of the Hotsuin main house. She didn't want to return to the life she had before...the laughs...the names...she was MIYAKO HOTSUIN NOW!_

_She felt the towel on her head reach the same degree of heat as her body temperature. Miyako felt too weak to moist it again or even give herself a sponge bath. Yamato went to Kyoto with Makoto on a business trip and Otome was buying supplies for her lord's medicine and snacks for her daughter along with Miyako's, though the lavender eyed girl was certain that she never told her to do that. Fumi…..was doing what whatever she usually does and quite frankly…. she didn't want to know what she does._

_Before she can think anymore she saw the only person who is able to help enter her room...Naruto Uzumaki! She coughs once more and gasps out. "My lord *huff* why are you *huff* here? Shouldn't you *huff* be building those toys your uncle gave you?" she asks painfully._

_Naruto frowned as he quickly went to her side and got the towel wet with cold water. "How can I have fun when my best friend is sick?" he places the cold towel back on and Miyako felt a lot better now than when it was warm._

_He grabs a type of ointment that heals soreness and gently rubs a small amount of the healing cream on Miyako's neck. "I... lord Naruto, do not worry about me. I will be fine, please just- EEP!" she let out a feminine squeal when Naruto touched her cheek. Her eyes became comical swirls as she was embarrassed that her master was giving her such an affectionate gesture. She also was quite surprised when he smiled gently at her…was he...worried about her? The only person who ever cared for her wellbeing was her mother...but..._

_"You're still burning up, hold on, Otome made some rice porridge for you." he ran out of the room while Miyako smiles at Naruto's sweet gestures. She felt more heat come to her cheeks but unlike the fever...it was more warm and fuzzy._

_It wasn't long before Naruto came back with the light meal, "I'm back!" he opens the lid and shows Miyako the food. There was a sweet smell to it and her stomach rumbled because of it, "Here...say aaah!" Naruto lifts the spoon towards the girl's mouth who complies with the order. Miyako tastes the food and detected..._

_"White chocolate...my favorite." she looks at Naruto who smiles gently. He must have melted it in her bland food to add something sweet. "N-Naruto..." she blushes hard as her master continues to feed her more. After the meal, Naruto stayed by her side to watch over her until they both fell asleep._

_Otome woke up her in the middle of the night to give her some medicine and tease her about Naruto sleeping on the same bed. Normally, Miyako would have not been affected by this but at that moment she couldn't help but blush and stutter. When she went back to bed she asked Otome if Naruto could stay for the night. The kind doctor agreed and told Yamato that his sister and Naruto will sleep in her room._

_The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was that she kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek and swore to stand by him no matter what._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

_FLASHBACK END_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Miyako smiles at that memory as she continues to watch Naruto with joy written on her face. From honor she originally worked for, now seems nothing compared to working for Naruto himself. She looks at her wristwatch and gasps when she notices how much time has passed, "Yamato-onii-sama! We need to leave now! School starts in twenty minutes!"

Yamato nods as the three women and Naruto start to leave. "Makoto, please be the one to drive today."

"Yes sir." Makoto answers with a calm tone. Everyone went to the Hotsuin limo and drove to Kuoh academy. Naruto smiles as he loved being driven by the limo as it was very still and there was enough room to take a nap and roll around.

He smiles at Miyako who decided to make one last fifteenth check list of their supplies. He then looks at Yamato who had only changed a little in appearance in the last six years. He looks he's in his early twenties despite being much older. Naruto then finally looks at Makoto, Otome, and Fumi who were hired at ages of fourteen or fifteen and now are in their early twenties and actually look their age instead of being as youthful as Yamato.

Naruto is brought out of his observations when he felt the limo stop and Makoto open the door. They step out in front the school gate where many students were staring at them with wide eyes... oh right… the limo is very long, like twice as much as to a regular one.

"Hey, who are they?" a female student asks.

"Wow! Look at the hot girl! Oh man, another beauty has graced this school!" a male student says with waterfall tears in his eyes.

"Look at blond boy standing next to her...oooh he looks so dreamy!" a female voice could be heard.

"His baggy clothes and his face make him look both hot and cute!"

Yamato eyes twitches in annoyance when he sees at how fast Naruto fan club is building. "Fumi...get a team of my best assassins to watch over Naruto's home incase those women try something funny." he orders but sees that Fumi is already doing it. "Hmm...Remind me to get you a raise."

The limo leaves as Miyako starts walking with the pride of the Hotsuin in her footsteps and Naruto walks besides her radiating an aura of kindness. While walking towards the main building, they felt two familiar presences. Miyako took a step closer to Naruto while touching her chain that had a pentacle cross attached to it she had in her wrist. It glowed blue for a second before Miyako nodded to herself after checking if it works...and it did.

She and Naruto arrive at classroom after few minutes and where now standing in front of their class, ready to introduce themselves. The teacher smiles at the new students she's happy to gain. She claps her hands together and smiles even wider to her class, "Welcome everyone! As you all have noticed we have two new students joining us. Miyako Hotsuin and Naruto N. Uzumaki, please introduce yourselves!"

Miyako lightly brushes off a bang of hair off her face, "My name is Miyako Hotsuin, I like taiyaki, baths, and Naruto-sama. My dislikes are perverts, childish individuals, bitter foods, exhibitionists and the list goes on for a while. My dream is to become the future leader of my clan and to continue to work under Naruto-sama." she says with a voice filled with professionalism and honesty. Many females' eyes turn into stars after hearing her introduction while hearts appear in practically every male's eyes.

Naruto smiles as he steps up next, "My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I like Miyako-chan, Fumi, Otome, and Makoto along with sweets and ramen. I really don't have many dislikes except for control freaks, rapists, and racist people…. oh wait, and my condition that makes it easy for me to get sick. My dream is to live long as possible for my deceased parents and to help people in bettering their lives!" he smiles gently as every single girl in the classroom looks at him with blushed faces, some even had their eyes filled with both hearts and starts in them, Miyako felt she could use that to her advantage if there ever was a need for it.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was tired as he took his third pill for the day, "I have to say, that I'm getting better thanks to this medicine, just wish the taste was a bit better." he lays his head down on the desk while Miyako went to buy their lunches. Apparently, simple school bread is not good enough of a food for someone of Naruto's status and rushed to the cafeteria to buy ramen and fried chicken.

"Oi!" Naruto lifts his head sluggishly as he sees two boys walking towards him.

"Y-yes?" he asks when a bespectacled boy with black hair and a shaved head boy come up to his desk. "Oh, it's you two...the one with the glasses must be Motohama and you must be Matsuda, correct?"

"Oh, thank you for remembering our names." they both bow towards Naruto before realizing that they came here for a completely different reason. Motohama grabs Naruto large shirt and tries to intimidate him, "Listen up new kid, we don't like it how you can just waltz in here and get all the girls attention! Just because you're a pretty boy doesn't mean you can have it easy!"

"W-what? But this is not my intention! I just want to study here and make friends!" Naruto answered in a shaky voice. Normally he could break the kid's hand within few seconds but he doesn't want to create enemies on his first day at school. He saw them both lifting their arms in preparation to punch him however...

WHAM!

Two girls with shinais in their hands, whack the two jealous boys on the heads! "Hey, are you okay? We heard of those perverted idiots coming to this classroom but we didn't know that they were going to bully you!" a girl with pale peach colored hair says with concern in her voice.

Naruto shook his head, "It's quite alright. I really don't want to see any violence on my first school day so thanks for the save Katase-san and Murayama-san!"

The girl with brown hair that was tied with a red band smiles, "You already know our names?"

"Yup, I mean I have beautiful girls as classmates so the least I could do to show some respect to you is by remembering your names." both girls blush at the innocent compliment. "Oh, can you not tell Miyako about what the two boys were about to do?"

"Too late, I heard it all!" Miyako said with a stern voice as she held two trays of food, one for her master and one for herself. She gives Naruto his food with a sweet smile, grabs the knocked out perverted boys and then looks at the girls that did the deed, "Want to join in? I have some tips in how you can strike more fear into people like them." she offers and the two kendo girls took it.

Naruto smiles at how Miyako easily made two friends..."I'm going to eat!" with that said he had a fun lunch… as did Miyako after returning and having a strange look of being proud of herself.

By the end of the day, both Naruto and Miyako gained quite big fanclubs. Miyako's calm and professional attitude earned her the moniker 'Illusionary Goddess' since her presence to them was like a divinity and her smiles were almost nonexistent, like an illusion. Naruto was also considered to be top idol around the school. His baggy school uniform didn't dampen his looks; instead, to the girls it made him look super cute.

He and Miyako were walking together towards the school gates as they saw Fumi waiting for them in front of the limo. "Hi you both, how was your first day at school?" Fumi asks while typing away on her laptop.

Miyako smiles and nods, "Eventful, to say the least. What about you master?"

"It was fun!" he responded with an honest grin.

Yamato chuckles, "So I see...anyway, let's go to where you will be staying young lord. You will be happy to know that Miyako will be also living with you."

Before they could ask what he meant by that, Yamato clicks a button that ejects them both from their seats to the sidewalk. "Hmhm…...Fumi, once again you earn yourself a raise." They quickly drove away before the two teens could recover.

Naruto and Miyako look at speeding away limo before they turn to look at their new home and are actually pleasantly surprised with what they saw. "For once Yamato choose something both practical and not overly crazy." The place was a small Inn surrounded by nature with a small pond in the backyard. Naruto remembers that despite its size, the inn was quite famous before the owner closed it down after retiring from the business. "Come on! Let's see what it looks like inside!"

Needless to say, Yamato got everything set up perfectly. The house was completely fixed and cleaned up for the two teens. The kitchen had two refrigerators and they were fully stocked with food. The cooking utensils were all world class grade with fine china and expansive glasses. The living room was amazing as it had a plasma TV, every game console recently made with big hit games, gamer chairs and there even was a small build in library.

Naruto then checks his room and likes it immediately. It was master bedroom filled with books, art tools and plants from his old room back at the Hotsuin compound. He notices a photo frame on his new desk...it was Yamato's photo of when his parents were married. Naruto picks up the photo and smiles while a lone tear roles down his cheek, "Thank you for everything, Yamato...thank you."

After changing into regular clothes he went back to the kitchen where Miyako was making dinner, "Naruto, it seems Yamato has a room for everything from relaxation to work at home offices. Hehe, I really like it, don't you?"

The sickly boy nods in agreement to his best friend, "Indeed...when I originally asked for an apartment I knew Yamato would secretly get me something else... but I have to say, this time he really knew what he was doing." he swallowed his final pill of the day and continued to talk with Miyako before they both decided that it's to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking with Miyako to their school after having a refreshing morning at their new house, "So Miyako...have any other plans for the future?"

"Hmm...Besides becoming the head member of the family? Just always serving you master." she answers him with the usual answer whenever they discuss this topic. Naruto seriously wanted her to have more dreams than those two but Miyako only wants to be with him. He didn't really mind her choices in life but just wants to remind her that she can always find more goals in life besides the ones she has.

When they arrived at the main hallway, they suddenly stop and their features become more serious...why you ask?

Two girls stood in their way. One young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore her Kuoh uniform right down to the very last detail like an honor student. The other young bespectacled woman had black, straight, knee-length hair with split bangs and her eyes were light brown. But it wasn't their appearances that were the problem...Naruto and Miyako knew that these two were devils...and one of them a pureblood.

Yamato told them about the three factions and how some of them would use humans to be reincarnated to their side. Naruto powers and 'condition' were basically a prime hot steak that was in front of a staving dog...oh so tempting, and they would do whatever it takes to get it.

Yamato had no love for any of the three factions stating that they go against humanity and their powers. Many times Yamato was hunted down to join them but didn't want to give up his humanity or else he would be a hypocrite.

Miyako also shared the same philosophy. To give up their humanity to simply become some else's slave or servant? Ha, pathetic! She would follow her one and only master to the ends of the world without faltering so she doesn't need to be reincarnated to prove her loyalty. Perhaps it may be her old self speaking but that is total BS.

The short haired girl spoke first with a small smile that of course is fake and meant for public appearances. "Hello and welcome to Kuoh academy. I didn't have the chance to speak with you yesterday but I'm the student council president Souna Shitori." Naruto's eyes widen when he remembers Yamato telling him about the 72 pillars and how many of them remained after the Great War.

Sona Sitri...…. he heard that her family specializes in water magic and that it actually was quite close to Yamato's freezing spells which were almost instantaneous. Souna Shitori was an alias she used for blending in public. "I would like to speak with you during lunch about your classes here and if you're enjoying yourselves. Oh, before I forget, this is my vice president Tsubaki Shinra." Instead of a fake one, Tsubaki gives a real smile to Naruto and he responds in kind. "Well, until later..."

Miyako held Naruto's hand tightly...she was quite frightened by Sona. While she herself was strong yes...but she wasn't afraid to admit that there was always somebody even stronger out there than you originally thought. Maybe if she went all out against Sona MAYBE she could beat her, but with Tsubaki and a possible peerage behind her back...chances wary from slim to none-existing.

She must finish her training soon...

When lunchtime came...Naruto and Miyako head to the student council room. They were greeted by seven females. Miyako instantly tenses but Naruto places a hand on her shoulder and shakes his head. He then glances at Sona, "Look...we came here unarmed as a sign of good faith and would like to talk things over before resorting to violence." Sona raises a delicate eyebrow and motions for both of them to take a seat. Both he and Miyako took their seats while Sona takes hers at the desk with Tsubaki standing behind her.

...

...

...

...

...

After few moments of silence, Sona understood that if she wanted to get some answers, she would need to start by asking simple questions to see how truthful he is with his answers. "...Uzumaki...your aura...it's not human is it?" she asked.

Naruto half opened his eyes as if to hypnotize her, "I can ask you the same thing..."

The two stared each other down before she nods, "You know I'm a devil? Actually, I can't say that I'm surprised by this since the Hotsuin's were always smart when it comes to gathering information." Sona states and then looks straight into Naruto's eyes. "I just want to make sure one important thing…. are you a threat to this school or not?"

To her surprise he smiles gently, "I swear, I just want to be in the same academy as my mother once attended. I swear on my name and Hotsuin's that I will never be a threat."

Sona looks at Naruto with her most serious look, trying to find any form of deceit but after a while, an honest smile appears on her face which shocks most of her peerage members at seeing such a thing. "I see...alright… I believe you, just needed to be really sure if I'm not making a mistake. Forgive me for doing that Uzumaki-san." she bows respectively as Naruto also copies the gesture and then stands up to leave with Miyako who turns to them and gives them a threatening look before quickly leaving with her master.

Tsubaki looks at her king, "Are you sure that you don't want to offer him to join us?"

Sona shrugs, "Trying to do that now would be foolish as we only just met… and besides..." she gains a smirk as if she had been challenged, "I can honestly say that me… and Rias… will have to work for his attention. This will be interesting indeed..."

_Cent: Yo everyone! Sorry for the sudden arrival but Sir AzureKing has some business to do. So he send me! Heh, anyway it seems Naruto has made contact with the Devils!_

_Trivia Time! Did you know devils were often described as sexy nymphomaniac women before author like Allen Edger Poe started to make them sound evil?_

_Hehe, so will Naruto meet Rias who will possibly offer him a place in her peerage or will he take Sona's alliance? Stay tune and also he an omake from Sir Azureking seeya and if you have questions ask me, Lady Two or Sir Azureking!_

_Omake_

Uncle Azazel presents

_Yamato and Fumi were walking back to Hotsuin household after dropping off Naruto and Miyako. "Well, time for more searching for the man who took Minato's life." Fumi says with a sigh. For Six years she found nothing, if she had a supercomputer it might be a different story but last time she had one…well let's just say that America was still looking for her after declaring her being public enemy number one. How could she have known that they would be angry just because she broke theirs from too much downloading?_

_Yamato nods as he opens the door and suddenly a wave of boxes fell on him and Fumi._

_The two heads somehow pop out of the box pile as Yamato sees a title on one of them, "Gundam Exia…model kits?"_

"_Hey look, a note!" Fumi passes a piece of paper to her leader which he read out loud._

"_Hey, Naruto I heard you got interested in these toys so I bought you every single one available on the market. With love, your Godfather/Uncle Azazel. P.S. there's more but I'll send them later." Yamato sighs as he curses the man. "Sigh Makoto! …Makoto?" he looks to see a hand waving for help with Otome legs trashing around in the sea of toys. "Oh my! Fumi get…Fumi?" he looks to see the girl slowly sinking in the anime collection of toys. As usual, she doesn't want to do manual labor… "I'm glad Naruto wasn't in the care of that man…or less my bank account would be crying every birthday…..…AHH!" he takes a deep breath to rescues his friends from this sea of present for Naruto._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AK: Hey everyone since you got too 49 reviews…I'll be nice and say one girl who's in the harem…Kuroka. Now for some Q & A time!**_

BruceNadeauJr_**: Well, I agree with that and stay tune to see if they be in the harem!**_

HruntinG II_**: Yup, Issei is the story (who doesn't love that perverted loveable bastard?) Don't worry Naruto is neutral towards all. He WILL help Rias but also Sona and other groups to help them grow since he was help all his life to become what he is. Well, Issei harem has some missing member's hehe, but yeah he will. Naruto's race will be reveal in this chapter and his powers will be introduced WAY later. Also can you PM that challenge you mention I'm interested.**_

tyrell2000_**: It's fine.**_

Blazeblue: _**Thanks also don't worry about the questions I love them in reviews makes work hard ya'know? **_

DCReeder: _**Thanks, it always funny coming from an emotionless man.**_

Kaiser Glint_**: Read on and thanks for the support please read on and review on!**_

Taka: _**Hehe, thanks! Sona will get some spotlight in this. And trust me you hopes will be put to rest when you read this.**_

Kami no Sennin_**: Thank for liking my idea and please continue to support me.**_

_**Warning this a bit sad…enjoy.**_

Naruto was sitting in the living room as Miyako was preparing dinner. The boy repeatedly offered his help but Miyako was rather defensive of her territory. Naruto chuckles when he remembered how he once made breakfast and she pouted at him the whole day for it, saying that he took away her favorite chore. After that he never tried to make food again, unless she got sick, but that almost never happens since she takes good care of her health.

Then Naruto did some reminiscing over his time at Kuoh academy. It has been only a month since his arrival and it was clear as day light that he was well liked by the female's students and some of the teachers as well, though he doesn't know why exactly. He often had lunch with a lot of girls that Miyako promised to eat with her master. Like today for example, he had lunch with the whole female kendo club, but strangely the girls preferred rather looking at him with want in their eyes than eating their bentos.

He also has lunch with Sona and Tsubaki once in a while though he has to hide this from Miyako. They were rather sweet when they wanted to be, well, Tsubaki was, Sona however, would give small almost invisible smiles but Naruto would manage to see them. He often played chess with Sona as well, though no matter what strategy he used they always ended up in a draw. Sona would always blush a little whenever it looked he was about win but she would manage to turn the tides.

Miyako looks back at her beloved master. He was relaxing in the gamer chair with calm smile. She smiled gently as she continued to make the Caesar salad with precise cuts and angles. A Hotsuin servant who can't make this simple dish isn't worth his or hers salt. Hehe, maybe she should start making that her personal mantra. Still, ever since she met Sona and her peerage she hasn't been able to relax. She knows how devils work despite the kindness they sometimes show and how they can appear to be human most of the time... but they're not.

They're greedy as hell and deserve ten thousand deaths. She hates things that disturb the natural flow of life. Angels as well, as no matter how they spin the bullshit they call the right path, they push their ideas onto others, sometimes even by force. It's sickening! There's no difference between the two except for the wings and race...

Miyako growls and unintentionally breaks the kitchen knife she using. She gasps in shock looking at the broken pieces of the plastic handle on her hand. She really needs to control her emotions better, but she just naturally couldn't help but hate their kind.

She may not be from the religious side but she hates sin... call her a prick or priss. She was perfect for her lord. She would never be greedy for she has all the time and attention of her lord. She will never feel envy since what other great honor is there than serving Naruto. She will never be lazy since she will always be ready to perform any task he requires of her and her pride wasn't even a problem since she was always a level below her lord. Wrath wasn't even close to her personality since Hotsuin's are calm and collected people. Gluttony and lust are not even in the category of her personality and don't need to be mentioned… although… recently she felt these weird sensations in her stomach and in her heart. She becomes warm and fuzzy whenever Naruto takes care of her when she is sick or too exhausted to do something by herself... it felt nice… however, she pushes it away.

She recently told about these weird sensations to Otome who listened to her problems and didn't attempt to tease her even once. The doctor told her that when the time comes, she will discover the answer herself and until then Otome swore to never reveal what they talked about to anyone.

But Miyako still has another problem in the form of second high-class devil in the school that they have yet to encounter. Over the month she was able to drastically increase her powers, but she wasn't prepared to handle a whole peerage yet. She could handle Sona without having to use one hundred percent of her power unless she intended to execute her.

Miyako's powers are quite high in combat, almost as high as her older brother's but still not there yet. But Yamato did say that after a few years of training, maybe even less, she will become the perfect Hotsuin clan head.

Miyako's powers weren't the only weapons she can employ against Sona or the second high-class devil incase they tried to manipulate Naruto into joining their peerages. Her other powerful weapon is Naruto's fan club which is prepared to savagely protect him if he ever gets into trouble… hey, she needs an ace up her sleeve and fan girls are quite scary when angered.

Miyako repairs the knife and makes sure to keep her emotions in check. When she was just child it was easy as breathing to do it, but after her first period came it became much harder. Her emotions sometimes go haywire along with some of her abilities. She wished that puberty hadn't hit so hard, but at least Naruto was on the same boat. Though he was controlling it rather fine. Perhaps it's because of his condition and the special medicine he takes that keep him calm…. or something similar to the effect.

She dries the salmon she made knowing Naruto loves eating salmon a little bit on the dry side. She quickly finishes the dessert and smiles at her accomplishment. She trained herself constantly from the day she met Naruto, to cater to whatever needs he had from cooking to traditional flower arranging. She is utterly flawless in everything and it was all for her master. They say a maiden in love will shine brightest for her love and she cares for her master with all her heart...as a friend of course.

Naruto is currently reading a newspaper as he made sure to keep up with the news by either TV or paper. So far nothing interesting caught his attention until he spots something with a peak from his eyes, "What's this? 'Ryougi clan mysteriously massacred, unknown if there are any survivors.'" the Ryougi clan was one of humanity's strongest clans to exist besides the Hotsuin and now, only Yamato's clan remains. Naruto knew something was up. The Ryougi clan wasn't really big fans of violence but when it came to it, they were quite formidable warriors. He remembered how a couple of months ago, one of their members came to his clan to ask for aid. The blonde teen remembers seeing her... Shiki was her name… or something like that. Either way, he should contact Yamato as soon as possible about this.

Naruto took his last pill for the day and went to the kitchen to eat his dinner. Naruto and Miyako enjoy the banquet she made for them. Naruto truly appreciates her culinary skills as she can make almost anything into a delicious meal without even trying! Of course she tries her hardest to do it for him, but he often worries for Miyako because of it. She sometimes goes to sleep later than him and always wakes up early. She often uses the Dragon Stream to recover from her exhaustion and regain lost energy, but it's like an antibiotic, she will eventually grow immune to it. The body can take in only so much natural energy before starting to reject it.

Miyako allows her master to clean the dishes as she turns on the TV to watch some anime shows. She loved watching the comedy ones with Naruto when they were younger… and they still do. She didn't appeal to the drama soap operas that so many girls like to watch today. She noticed her master taking a seat on the other side of the couch. He was arm to arm with Miyako who shivers at his warmth... he was glowing with kind aura and gentleness that you can literally feel off him.

They set there while watching Gintama, laughing every so often. It wasn't until long that she place her head on his shoulder. Sometimes Miyako would get quite tired and Naruto always provided her comfort until she finally felled asleep. And now, like every rare time, she fell asleep on his chest. If anyone, even Yamato, Otome, Makoto, and Fumi ever saw this... they would think that the two children were lovers.

Naruto smiles caringly as he picks Miyako up. "Master...*zzz*...I told you not to...*zzz*...get near Sona..." Miyako mumbled in her sleep as Naruto entered her room.

It was painted silver with the Dragon Stream formula on the ceiling and the floor to protect the house. Her bed was a simple futon. The room itself was made from bamboo and cherry blossom wood giving it a unique calming scent, but that always confused Naruto. Hotsuin's hated that scent and preferred to choose lavender and cherries rather than wood. Yamato himself couldn't stand the scents of stronger smells or robust.

Naruto takes off her jacket and skirt leaving Miyako in her panties and white button up shirt. He didn't even blush at this; they did take baths together so why would he blush now? But seeing her wear feminine clothing was still quite a pleasant sight as Miyako never liked flaunting her...uh...goodies as Otome teasingly once said. He folded her clothes and places them near her, then he puts on her sleeping kimono with professional expertise. Naruto placed her on her mat and gently stroke her cheek, "Sleep well...Miyako." With that quietly said Naruto exited her room.

He went to his room to get some sleep… although… he wished there was someone with him. He never liked sleeping alone. When his father died Otome, Makoto, and Fumi would alternate to sleep next to him. He was just afraid to wake up alone and to be reminded of what he lost...

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was patiently waiting for Miyako as she told him she has a big surprise for him. He pops a pill and suddenly sees a Ferrari painted white and black stop in front of him, "No way… she didn't... "

The window started to go down and Naruto sees a smiling Miyako sitting in the driver's seat.

She did.

"Good morning, master." she said as Naruto sighted and got into the passenger seat.

Naruto puts on his seat belt and looks at his friend, "How did you manage to score a custom Ferrari and a license to drive?" he REALLY wants to know.

"A girl has her ways master. A girl has her ways..." she smiles cryptically. Naruto shook his head at her answer and decided to just enjoy their smooth ride to Kuoh academy. "Master, today we're eating with the girls swimming club, then we have a quiz on science about gravity. Other than that, it will be a rather simple day." she explains today's schedule. She notices him staring at the moon that was still slightly visible in the sky she knew that whenever he stares at it, he thinks that his mother and father are looking at him from wherever they are. She always wondered, do people who were turned into devils or angels actually go to the afterlife after their deaths? It is impossible...however; she never voiced her opinion as she didn't want to hurt her master.

They arrived at the school and many students were surprised to see a rare and expensive car in front of the gate! Miyako drives into the teacher's parking lot where she bought her own space for the car. The two got out of the car and walk towards the main building while ignoring (or in Naruto's case, oblivious to) the stares of the students. Miyako suddenly stops and face palms, "Dammit, I left our meals in the car. Master, please wait for me near the old school building behind the main one. We should have breakfast there before heading to our classroom." she tells her friend and leaves to get their meals.

Naruto did as he was requested, "...I wonder if she would get angry if I talked to Sona or Tsubaki again." he sweatdrops at remembering the last time she found him playing a match with Sona. Miyako flipped the chest board and dragged him out of the room, declaring that she didn't trust the devils.

When he reached the abandoned building he sat on some grass near it. He checked around to see no one else around and generates a small ball of light energy used by angels... and fallen angels. He was trained by Fumi who was natural master of elemental magic's. Dark, Light, Earth, Ice, Water, Fire, Wind, Lightning, and of course others she knew of and tough him the basics in some of them. He creates a sphere of water and earth that spin around him like planets around the sun in the solar system. He never really had a need to use his powers before; in fact, outside of training he only ever used them twice.

He dismisses his elemental spheres and lays on his back... while he liked peaceful times like this, he sometimes wishes he could have some more excitement in his life.

After laying on the grass for a few moments Naruto suddenly sits up straight and turns to the building behind him. He saw a beautiful girl with shiny red hair and crystal blue-green eyes near the building's entrance. She was looking at him with calculating eyes before a strange smile appears on her face. She went back to the abandoned building as Miyako approached him with a small basket, "Master, sorry for the delay but I have our food."

While Naruto was smiling kindly at her, his thoughts were directed at the mysterious girl. Who was she... and why did she smile at him?

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER IN CLASS

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was listening to his English teacher as she was calling out his classmates to present a small poem on their personality, "Okay, now... it's Naruto's turn."

Naruto stood up in front of the class and spoke in perfect English, "I am dusk, daybreak, and the twilight of contradictions. I can be strong but weak...I fear of every passing day, but a single moment of peace is what I seek...those moments scare me the most...I dream of a home that never fights and only brings happiness to everyone..." he went back to his seat in silence as many female students and even the teacher swoon over the boy's delicious voice and perfect accent. Miyako sighs as she sends a text message to her brother, stating that they might need more security for her master whenever he's alone.

The teacher (Miyako glares at her blushed cheeks) sighs dreamily, "Uh, perfectly done Mr. Uzumaki. Okay, the class now has independent study for the remainder of the time." she left while mentioning that she needed to use the bathroom. Some of the students starts to do an early tackle on their homework while the rest simply slack off.

Miyako stood up and walked over to her master, "Master, I will have to leave early as Fumi said there something she wants to give me. I shall be back a little before the school bell rings."

"Oh, alright. Just drive carefully; you tend to be a bit reckless when I'm not in the same car as you." Naruto said in a mischievous as Miyako left the classroom a little embarrassed.

Naruto prompts his back against the chair and sighs, "And now I'm bored... hmm... maybe I should get a PSP?... nah, if I did, uncle would most likely find out about it and flood the house with every possible video game out there and all possible console versions."

He is brought out of his thoughts when he sees a blonde boy enter to his classroom, "Excuse me, is Naruto N. Uzumaki and Miyako Hotsuin here?"

Naruto stands up and walk over to the boy with a kind smile, "Well, I'm Naruto, but Miyako left to go to her...family's house. How can I help you?"

"I was told by my club president to ask if you would come with me. Prez, would like to speak with you. Oh, I'm Kiba Yuuto by the way." he offers his hand and Naruto shakes it while nodding. "Please follow me." They both exit the classroom and walk down the hallway, "I have to say, you're pretty popular here."

Naruto tilts his head and looks clueless, "Ara? I don't think that I'm popular Kiba-san... I know that Miyako is well known from all her new friends that keep inviting her and me to join them during lunch breaks."

They continued to chat for a while until they reached what Kiba calls the clubhouse which in fact is the very same old school building that he was standing near this morning, "Okay, fellow me. I still at rare times get lost here." with that said Naruto nods at him and follows closely after him.

Wanting know how many people are in this building he concentrates his mind, reaches out with all his senses and start searching the building for any distinctive energy signatures.

...

...

...

Odd, Naruto senses that many rooms are closed off with high-level barriers placed on them, but nothing too dangerous… wait...something is off… a familiar aura was near him. It felt distinctively feline... he also senses two more energies. One gives off almost the same feeling as Sona, a pureblood devil and the other... no way...she's here...?

Naruto calms himself quickly as Kiba opens the door to the main lobby, "We'll wait here until prez and Ake-… Oh, Koneko, I didn't know that you're class ended early as well."

Koneko is a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes. At the front, her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. She wears a Kuoh Academy girl's school uniform without the shoulder cape. Naruto sees her eat a cookie that was most likely a triple chocolate with almonds and marshmallows...hey, he was expert on all sweets...don't judge!

"I finished my work early." she said while eating another cookie, this time with frosting with the flavor of mint, "Where's the new gu-..." Koneko is stopped from finishing her sentence when she spots Naruto. She quickly stood up with eyes so wide that Kiba thought she was incapable of ever having, "Naruto..." she said in a whispered voiced that no one was able to hear. The white haired girl took a few shaky steps forward before breaking out into a full out sprint. Only in a few milliseconds time she was upon Naruto and instantly hugged him while burying her face into his chest. "Naruto." A content sigh escaped Koneko's lips.

Kiba was completely dumbfounded at the sight before him, he never saw Koneko express so much emotion or physical contact and she even appears to know Naruto. Before he can say anything the door behind him opens and two beautiful women enter the room. Koneko immediately lets go of Naruto with an almost unnoticeable blush on her face and awkwardly tries her best to become invisible.

"Oh, Buchou! I've brought Uzumaki-kun as you requested." Kiba said in a chirpy voice.

Rias Germory, Naruto had heard of her from Fumi's intelligence, apparently her family members are quote 'Tough sons of bitches' and if Fumi actually used vulgar language to describe them than it means they deserve it... in a good way. Rias is a young woman who appears to be in her late teens with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long, crimson red thigh-length hair, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. "Ah, thank you Yuuto. Naruto, I'm sorry for... hmm?"

The girl saw the blonde man gain a sad, hurtful look and clench his hands tightly into fists. "Akeno..." he greets emotionlessly and looks away from her direction... he didn't want to look at her.

Said girl shocks everyone (except Naruto) in the room by gaining a meek and sad demeanor then further shocks everyone by frowning sadly, "Naruto..." she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes... she didn't want to see the pain in them.

Naruto sighs and looks at Rias, "Sorry for that. Please, continue."

Rias nods and tries to lift the gloomy atmosphere, "Thank you. I'm glad to finally meet the infamous Naruto. I admit that when I first saw you, well… I originally thought you weren't anything that much. But earlier this morning when you were practicing your magic, I felt your energies."

Naruto bit his lip at his mistake; the old school building must have had some sort barrier placed around it that prevents one from sensing anyone inside. He needs to remember that there are places that can hide people like that. "I see, for the record, know that I was just playing with elemental magic." he raises his hand. Koneko sweatdropped as she was the only one who believed him.

"Anyway, I want to know what exactly are you since you're neither a devil nor an angel. And to add more to the mystery, you're definitely not a fallen angel since you're energies are perfectly synched at 50/50 percent of light and dark." She states as Naruto was having an inner debate on it. He already told Sona about himself, who was at first was shocked but quickly understood his reasons.

In the end he decides to answer her honestly, "Might I ask a question about the REAL reason for you having me called here? From your demeanor, kind and sophisticated choice of words, facial features... You're most likely trying to recruit me into your peerage are you not?" it was more of a statement than a question and her shocked face told him everything he wanted to know. "No need to answer that, your expression is all I needed to see. Now, while I'm flattered that you want me to join your fold, but if you wish to know about my true nature I have to ask..." He takes in a deep breath and continues, "Rias Gremory... I ask you... Do you know what a contradiction is?"

Rias raises her eyebrows elegantly, "Well, something about two things that can't be together like for example fire and water?"

Naruto nods while standing up… from his back suddenly sprouts a black devil wing and a white (silver-ish) angel wing. Koneko was the first one to speak after shaking off her amazement, "Heaven and Hell...in one being?"

"I am the first, and most likely last, of the rarest main species, _Nephalem_, the hybrid of an angel and devil." he shows a small half halo above his head. "My father was an angel or more specifically the true son of God... the Messiah and my mother was a pure blood devil of the old generation… and the only devil to ever become a personal bodyguard of Lucifer. At some point they both fell in and got married after the war was over and a treaty was signed. Years later, I was born… possibly a mistake."

Kiba eyes widen as he tried to keep calm and understand the information presented to him, "But...that can't be! I never heard of such a..."

"Contradiction? I know, it's not every day you hear about a love union between two people who are as different as day and night."

Unlike the other club members Rias was fine with what she was hearing, though in her mind she was doing back flips from the information, "I see, I never thought there would exist a species born from two races that are sworn enemies. Ah! Forgive me for such impolite words."

"Hehe, it's quite alright. But now onto why I cannot join your peerage. You see, Heaven and Hell have a system for occult and church related things. I... wasn't supposed to be born." he notices the pained looks of Akeno and Koneko. "It sounds harsh… but it's the truth. The system constantly tries to eradicate my existence however, my host family, the Hotsuins, where able to find a way to keep me chained to this world. But even then, the system had done its damage that even up to this day I'm still recovering from."

"Sad..." the youngest club member in the room said.

Naruto shook his head, "Not really... now, there are three reasons why I cannot join your peerage. One, my existence has me under a single life."

Rias seemed confused, "Can you elaborate on this."

"He means reincarnation to become a devil is impossible to him." Akeno finally spoke making everyone look at her.

"She speaks the truth. In order for someone to be reincarnated into a devil, the said person has to be dead or near the brink of death and in both cases the soul still remains within the body. But when I die, the system will instantly eradicate my soul thus preventing any type of resurrection."

Koneko nods while eating a chocolate bar, "The other reasons?"

"Well, the second one is angels and the last one is devils, if I were to choose a side... it would mean that I favor one parent over the other and I refuse to do that as I love both of them equally." As he says those words the school bell starts ringing and Miyuki has yet to call him on the cellphone. Guess she won't be able to pick him up. "Look, I appreciate the gesture but I will never join any of the three fractions."

As he turns around to walk out of the room, Rias quickly gets up and grabs him by the hand, "Wait, I might not be able to get you into my peerage, but allow me to at least be your friend. The clubhouse will always be open to you whenever you need it."

After thinking it over for a moment, Naruto smiles and nods. He then continues to leave but just as he was about to close the door behind him, he looks over his shoulder at the black haired beauty that was standing behind Rias, "Akeno... despite leaving my home without saying anything... I'm glad that you are safe and still as beautiful as the last time we met... I'll see you later."

Akeno gasps at his words and tries to speak, "Narut-" but she was too late as he already left. She couldn't help but release a sad sigh. "Naruto… I'm so sorry…"

Koneko also was sad from his departure, 'He didn't recognize me... Naruto-kun.'

XXXXXXXXXX

SHINONO PARK

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking to his home through the park, "At least Akeno seem well..." he bitterly stated.

"E-E-Excuse m-me! Are you by any chance Naruto N. Uzumaki?" The boys turn around and see a girl around his age, maybe a year older. She is wearing a school uniform that he doesn't recognize, it consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Naruto eyes glow for a moment before he mentally sights and gets into a defensive stance, "Not falling for that trick Fallen Angel!"

The girl smirks before summoning a spear of light. Naruto again, mentally sighs, 'Why me?' Attracting all kinds of women... is definitely not all that is cracked up to be.

Chapter end

_**AK: Yo! I hope you like it. Ha, you thought it was going to be happy reunion with Akano huh? Let's say she hurt badly when there were children when Naruto met her. Now, **__Nephalem __**is a race from DCM: Devil May Cry but I use since it fitted Naruto parents that I chosen. Naruto will be neutral never truly on one side and has many allies in every fraction (maybe even in the Khaos Brigade).**_

_**Ironically, his personality makes him the most human despite not even being close to it. Stay tune since Naruto will now be involve with the Fallen Angel arc…and meet his Godfather Azazel. Ja ne and Have A Nice Whee!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AK: Hey everyone! Wow, can't believe that everyone like my Naruto neutral idea. Hehe, score one for me! So here's so things, Naruto is INDEED weak but the pills he takes is making stronger so within time he'll be normal and not crippled. But guess this Naruto is already strong but needs to learn to use it. I won't make instantly powerful that won't be fun for me or you guys. Anyway Q & A time!**_

SPark681_**: Well, he may not make his own peerage but he can still help others. Remember he is a neutral party that can aid or cripple allies.**_

Skelo_**: you're going to find out!**_

Man_**: Yes he will but this is necessary for him to become humble and understanding. I gave him that because I remember an old quote, 'Give a man who wants power he'll demand more. Give a kind man power, and he'll use it for good.' Just bare with it and Naruto CAN still kick ass with his 'cripple' state.**_

tyrell2000_**: Dude the harem the secret. Doesn't anyone read the author's note anymore? (AzureKing goes to cry in a corner)**_

Taka_**: Thanks for support the hybrid Naruto neutral idea. Heh, you will find out how Naruto fights soon and it will shock you. Anyway, you'll also love how Naruto deals with Raynare.**_

_**Now enjoy the chapter.**_

Naruto dodges with the least energy consuming moves. He watches the woman with hawk like eyes as he dodges another spear of light. While continuing to do it he allows his mind to wonder, normally he wouldn't do that but he was simply faster than that woman. 'I wonder why is this Fallen Angel woman targeting me? Azazel told me that most of Fallen Angel faction where ordered to keep their activities in the human world at the minimum and avoid open confrontations. The only one I know who will be stupid enough to disregard his orders would be... Kokabiel.'

The boy stops moving to look at the pathetic woman's exhausted state, he also notices his shadow was longer behind him indicating that it was in the middle of the evening, this isn't good. In a few minutes he'll have to take his pill. Things could become quite problematic, only between the times of taking pills is when he can do some fighting and use magic. When he takes the pill his powers will flux around and he won't be able to use them until half an hour passes. If he takes one now… the girl might actually capture him. Naruto starts to charge up for teleportation but it will take some time to get it ready. He needs to stall her.

"Why are you so fixated on capturing me?" he asked as his energy slowly rose.

The girl looks at him with complete seriousness, "Because… you're the Fallen Angel race's hope… Dark Savoir…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the title. Just as angels had God as their master and devils had Lucifer, the fallen angels believe in a dark version of his father… uh technically the Messiah. Naruto was warned by Azazel that some of the fallen angels might think of his status as a Nephilim in the wrong way. In reality the dark savior doesn't exist, in fact, many of the Fallen Angel's made him into an icon was because some still had religious beliefs from before they fell.

He has only three minutes left before he has to take his pill. He never misses to take a pill, but according to Fumi and Otome if he misses one or two it'll be fine, but his body will need to be fixed as fast as possible so he needs to leave now!

He pulls out an old weapon given to him by Miyako after she gained her newest weapon from Yamato…. NOW!

CRACK!

"AHHH!~"

The two beings look at each to see blushes on both of their faces. Naruto used Miyako's old whip to give him some space to leave… but when he had hit her with it, the fallen angel moaned out in pleasure… the two stood there, staring at each other before Naruto jumps in the air and disappears in flash of lightning!

The Fallen angel blushed red so much that she could glow in the dark, "I… liked it… -sigh- Kokabiel told me he will join us… still… I hope he will use that whip on me again soon… when he does… -giggles-"

Somewhere a certain female devil sneezed all of a sudden and felt like she missed out on something that she would love to see… she shrugs and continues torturing the demon in front of her while enjoying its screams. The fact that she felt that missed out on something that would had made her extremely happy caused her to unleash more punishment upon her victim than usual.

XXXXXXXXXX

NARUTO'S AND MIYAKO'S HOME

XXXXXXXXXX

Miyako's was playing a game of strategy… and losing very badly. She loses another piece so she quickly places her next piece… before her opponent takes it as well. Stratego, one of her best and favorite games and… she was losing badly at it. "Err…"

The opponent chuckles before quickly moving his piece on the board… and wins. "Sorry."

"DAMMIT!" The Illusionary Goddess yells in outrage at her loss. She hated to lose to anyone else besides her master since he made it fun to play and constantly gives her chances to try and win even though he was superior in mental abilities... wait a minute... SHE FORGOT ABOUT NARUTO!

THUMP!

The table was crushed by Naruto who suddenly appeared in midair and had fallen right on top of it! "ARGH!" he groans as Miyako rushed to his side.

"MASTER!" How could she forget to text message her master!? She quickly checks him over… no broken bones… slight bruising… nothing too serious. "Thank Alcor…" her family's ally who had given them their powers was the only one (besides Kushina-sama) to be worthy to be praised as their god… or something like that.

Naruto picks himself up, "Okay… got to tell Fumi that her theory on instant transportation was a bad idea… it works… but it's very bad idea…" he groans again before he sees a man standing next to him.

"Well… that was a fancy way to show up, my godson…" The man smiles as Naruto grins happily and hugs him after standing up.

"Uncle Azazel! What are you doing here?" Naruto asks as Miyako bows respectively to the man.

Azazel is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. His eyes color is shown to be varied colors of purple, depending on the light and surroundings. He also wore a yukata that was brown. The man smiles cockily, "Well, I wanted visit my favorite godson to ask if he could do me a favor."

Naruto steps back and tilts his head, "Sure, what is it?"

The man stomach grumbles as he looks at the young lady who noticed it and went to prepare some meal. "I got it. Naruto ramen, myself salad, and you steak and potatoes." she said while putting on an apron.

Azazel took one of the gamer chairs and turns on the Xbox 360, "Hey, you up for a game, godson?"

Naruto nods as he pulls out a Gundam Dynasty 3 disk, "Dibs on Setsuna and 00 Raiser!"

Azazel smiles and nods, "Fine, I'll just use Graham Aker and the Susann-O! Bring it on!" as the two play against each other Azazel begins to speak, "So, the reason for why I'm here is to say that you probably gonna be approached by a Fallen Angel... and it looks you already were..."

Naruto nods as he skillfully evades his Godfather's character with a dash, "Yeah, someone is spreading the Dark Savoir story. I think Kokabiel is most likely the one behind it. He wants my angelic and demonic powers for something... but for what, I have no idea."

Azazel sighs as he lost the match and switch to a new Gundam, "Damn you're good! Anyway, yes Kokabiel wants you're power. He also recently gained two powerful subordinates, a girl named Ms. Bushido and a boy named Sniper. Both are very skilled and powerful psychics!"

Miyako eyes widen in fear when she hears the word 'psychics'. "N-Nani?" she spoke softly. Psychics are humans with high spiritual power rather magical energy. They can make an area called Territory that enables them to use their powers at a full 120%. She personally killed two, one who can make his soul into a bomb and another who uses water based powers and summons aquatic creatures. She had deep fear of them before she was adopted as she was once kidnapped by one and it wasn't the happiest experience.

She did befriend one of them, but only one... and even then she was scared to be alone same room with a psychic. Miyako sighs... she was acting pathetic, she kills two of them and she still is afraid of them. She heard rumors of Ms... ,whatever her name was, is a swordswoman who specializes in dimensional weapons and if she misses her attack, she can just make a portal appear where her attack will stab you in the back... literally. The other is unknown to her but guessing from his codename he must be a long-range fighter to back up his companion.

Naruto looks at his uncle who pauses the game, "Sniper and Ms. Bushido? Long and short range fighters? Odd… so, any more news?"

"Yes, I found out that you can participate in Rating Games... without the need of being in a peerage." he says.

Naruto raises his eyebrows in interest, "But how?"

"Look, you're body has developed high energy powers, but if you seal half of them away..." Azazel trails off to let his godson make the connection.

"By sealing energy of either my angel or devil would allow me to... that's it! I can participate, even if only with fifty percent!" Naruto smiles in hope.

"However, after the sealing at the beginning you're power will start out slowly from zero so you would have to hide from conflicts for a while... also here!" The Fallen Angel leader passes Naruto a black rectangular box. "I know you don't want to reveal your parents powers yet so that's your to-go weapon and it's called…" Naruto opens it and takes out a white steel rapier, "Saint's End."

Naruto touches it with caution and felt the metals, "Dragon Bones... Lion heartstrings and... Holy Gold bless by an archbishop." Naruto smiles, his angelic side allow him to touch sacred objects, though he can still take damage on light spells. "How...?"

"Michael did me a personal favor and made this for you. Though, if you want me to customize this I will do it in a heartbeat." Azazel states but Naruto simply shook his head, "Oh, I almost forgot!" he fumbles in his pockets for a bit before pulls out a much smaller glass box. "Here…"

Naruto takes it and sees that inside is grey chess piece which is a king. "Huh, an evil piece? What is it for and how did you manage to get it? I'm pretty sure that devils don't hand them out simply like that."

Azazel only smirks and answers, "Heh, let's just say that like Michael, there are also some devils who own me a favor. Listen kid, even with some of your power sealed you still need to have an evil piece inside of you. Even the peerage leader has a king piece inside of her/him. Without it, the devils wouldn't allow you to participate, even with your power lowered. It's more of a matter of tradition… AND before you start protesting don't worry, I personally modified the piece so it wouldn't turn you into a full devil, in fact, comparing to other evil pieces this one is almost like a regular chess piece and doesn't give any boost in power whatsoever. Its only purpose is to serve as a formality; you can place it inside of you and remove it whenever you want."

Naruto nods in understanding and is grateful that he won't be turned into a full devil because of it.

Before they can continue with the conversation Miyako brings out the food and bows to the Fallen Angel leader. Azazel was the only being from outside the human race that Miyako liked and respected. Maybe it's because the man is lazy and rather is concerned more about his hobby then recruiting people… and he gives free stuff too. "Azazel, you would like some wine or whiskey?"

The man takes his seat and grins, "Give the whiskey, I love a good burn in my drinks!"

Miyako nods and leaves to retrieve the desire beverage. The man then suddenly remembers something as he makes a fist and gently places it in his open palm, "Ah, that's right, again I almost forgot something! The job!" Miyako arrived in time to listen to the man. "Naruto… there's someone else who knows of your race and is spreading it around my people. Apparently, even certain devils learned about of it as well… though your godmother is keeping it as low as possible."

"I see…. wait… I HAVE GODMOTHER!?" Naruto yells.

_"Oh, right you never saw her!"_ Azazel and Miyako spoke at the same time. _"Wait… stop that!... NOW!...hmm… HAM!... Victory shall be mine!" _The two laugh at their little antic before back at Naruto. "Okay, yes you have one... or two. You're father and mother both had four people, including me, chosen as your godparents to look out for you. After the war, I decide to hide your existence from power-hungry fools, but it was your mother's choice of godparents that were actually the ones who took care of you the most by aiding you from the shadows… something quite hard to do in the devil community and in-"

CLINK!

Miyako head twitches as her smile seemed to be fake and strained, "A-A-Are you s-saying that m-m-master has a godparent among the devils?! OOHHH!" she faints but Naruto manages catch her.

"…Yup… she can't take it can she?" Azazel chuckles knowing that this was the perfect time to explain more things to Naruto.

Naruto places her on the couch and looks at his uncle. "Say… if you were so busy when I was an infant… and Yamato was my legal guardian that took care of my material needs, who are my other godparents?"

Azazel nods while standing up from his seat, "Well, I can't tell you their names but what I can say is this: I and another male Angel were chosen by your father to make sure that the system didn't try to hurt you as much while also helping you with developing your powers. I've met the other two godparents WAY before you were born. Your mother's choices were… odd… well one of them was. The first one is a devil, a powerful female among their society and the other one is also powerful female but resides in Kyoto. The three women were close, almost like sisters to your mother who was an orphan before climbing up the ladder of power." He finishes, 'Technically, Naruto was supposed to have Metatron, The voice of God, as his godfather as well… before Kushina killed him by ripping off his head… and the original true Belial as another godfather… before Minato killed him by shining God's light to completely vaporize him. There were also many more…' The two lovers unknowingly killed off many members of their closest friends who were like family to each other… the polar opposite factions agreed to never tell them of what they did.

"I see… thanks for letting me know, anyway please continue; you said something about a job?" Naruto requested and he hoped to meet his two godmothers one day.

"Ah, yes. I heard the person spreading the rumor is hiding in an abandon church near here."

Miyako woke up and was a in a bit of a daze but managed to hear what Azazel just said, "Mmm… you mean that one with stained glass windows? I had seen it when I was driving to Onii-sama's home."

"Yeah, that's the one. But, don't go there now; I heard there's a huge amount of rouge exorcists and priests along with Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt and Dohnaseek residing in it. Low level characters, but dangerous in numbers. The rouge exorcists don't really concern me but if you could bring the four members I mentioned to me alive I would greatly appreciate it. Those guys took some of my notes on Sacred Gears and I need them to conduct future experiments."

Naruto nods, "Understood, anything else?"

'…Should probably tell him that in a few months I'm going to call a summit to make peace between the three factions and few warmongers may or may not attack before or during the said meeting... and also that the rumored group, Khaos Brigade, could try to recruit him for whatever reason they would need him for…'

…

…

…

"Nah! Let's eat!" He knows things are going to be fine…mostly…

Miyako gasps and summons a box via magic circle, "Master, I almost forgot here. This is a gift from Fumi, Makoto, and Otome." Naruto opens it to see five vials filled with glowing blue liquid. "The Dragon Bloodstream Injections. A liquefied form of the natural energy of the world and synthesized into this product."

Naruto feels the energy of the Hotsuin's main resource… The Dragon Stream was a seal created by his mother and a spirit named the Anguished One that later became known as Alcor. His mother was known as the most promising close-range fighter because during the war she would seal away her enemies' abilities and massacre them with her sword skills… she was the literal boogieman for long-range fighters. She met the Hotsuins a little bit before the war and right before she met his father.

She was wounded badly and was saved by none other than Yamato's great grandfather who nursed her back to health. During her stay with him she found out about the seals of Dragon Stream and that they originally could summon and control demons of any kind. But unfortunately, there was a severe side effect to. The energy requirement to use them was very high for the user and it led to high amounts of death. Therefore she rearranged the seal to where their users could harness the energy surrounding them rather than using their own limited reserves. A few decades later she taught them how to use that energy for making weapons, spells, and for elemental training as well. Soon, Demon Summoning was almost completely forgotten and Kushina was hailed as the Master of the Dragons to them.

In later years Yamato became her protégé and learned how to use the Stream as much as possible. His incredible talents in using it made him the most powerful clan head in the history of the Hotsuin clan.

But never had Naruto seen the Dragon Stream or any energy being turned into a state of matter. It was theorized but never tested. He can feel the energy radiating from the vile and it was about the same as his own which in turn was about the same as Ultimate class being's reserves. Naruto can only tap into 20% of his power or 30% if he really pushes it. He's currently using a bit more power than Rias and Sona and but will be able to use more soon if he keeps up with his training.

"As I said, these vials contain the liquefied Dragon Stream energy… if it is used by a human, their abilities are tripled… if by a devil, than they won't be harmed by light spells and their strength and magic are doubled, same goes for angels and their weaknesses. But… if it is used by a Nephilim… you can temporary reach you're full potential and your body will also temporary be in normal health." Miyako smiles happily.

Naruto looks at the vials again with hope in his eyes, "Amazing." He would love to become normal… at least for a short while.

"However, these are for extreme emergencies only… you will suffer a huge energy backlash after the effects ware off. Though they will decrease the amount of pills you need to take to fix your body, but I wouldn't try using them without a good reason." His best friend explained and got a serious nod in return.

"Guess not everything is prefect still, if I ever was in very problematic situation they would definitely be lifesavers…" He really wanted to inject one right now to be honest, to speed up his recovery towards a normal life… but as Makoto would say. 'Good things come to those who wait.'

Azazel smiles at this and they ate in peace. But he is worried for Miyako… the girl has natural hate towards Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Yamato was never a big fan of them either but he never outright hated them hell, he actually played poker with him, Michael, and a certain red-haired male… he still needs to pay him 5,000,000 yen. Still this girl… why does she hate the factions so much? Naruto was off limits for her hate since he is nowhere close to being with any of them… or a human for the matter. 'Then there's the mess with the Ryougi, Tohno, and the Nanaya clans massacres.'

Three of the strongest humanity's clans were kill off within a month. The Nanaya clan only has a single survivor who appeared to be the actual killer of his own people but he didn't give out any motives for what he has done and remains silent. He is now serving fifty-five life sentences. Tohno clan has only two survivors along with two staff members and the Ryougi clan is still under investigation… but it is speculated that there is only one survivor as well. Yamato found out that the other, weaker clans have been snuffed out as well but before the major ones were hit. It can't be any of the three factions behind these events as they have no reason to do it and can't be Khaos Brigade since they need more members to do it and they want to remain hidden as much as possible.

Many other disappearances have occurred as well and things are looking bad for the remaining clans if this continues. This is one of reasons he wants the summit to happen, so the three factions could launch an investigation together.

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER  
_**  
**_XXXXXXXXXX

**(Play Shingetsutan Tsukihime OST 1 – Wounds)**

Naruto and Miyako were sitting in his room in silence after his godfather left. Naruto looks at Miyako who was sitting on the floor while hugging her legs close to her chest. "Naruto…?"

The said boy continues to look at her but doesn't respond, showing her was listening.

"…Do you think the clans survivors are alright?" she asked meekly.

Naruto sighs and he shrugs, "Don't know… I told you to stop reading into matters like this… things like that will continue to happen if you keep doing it..."

"I can't help it… now, I only have you. Those girls… you get along with so well… I'm a little surprised." She smiles bitterly,

"Hmm?" Naruto looks confusedly at Miyako.

"Your taste in women… like some of those devils from school or those girls you met during clan visits… they are all are complete opposite of me…" she spoke sadly, "I suppose you want to make friends with other people and not with someone who constantly nags at you like a teacher."

Naruto walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder, feeling her fear…"Of course not. It's not like that at all…"

"Then why? You would help out each of them in a heartbeat while barely knowing them… even for the one who left without saying anything…" she spoke in dark tone, especially in the last sentence.

"It's because I'm a Nephilim, I don't have a true allegiance to anyone but I want to help out everyone. Just because I would help them doesn't mean I want to join them or anything." He spoke sincerely.

"You really mean that?" she asked with hope in her voice while hugging Naruto's arm, desperate for warmth.

"I really do."

Miyako looks at Naruto who moved his face close to her's, "Then… do you think you can grant me one selfish request?"

Naruto smiles, "Anything."

"Promise me that you… will never risk your life for them."

**(End song)**

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY  
_**  
**_XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was taking a nap in the clubhouse after finishing his homework for the day. He sees Kiba coming in. "Hey…" he said lazily before going back to sleep.

Kiba chuckles, he knew Rias gave permission for the Uzumaki boy to use the clubroom, but he was now often taking advantage of it by taking naps here. "Hello Naruto…do you mind if I ask you something if it's ok with you?" The boy gives thumbs up before continuing to snore. "It's about your friend, Miyako. Why is she trying to avoid us?"

Naruto slowly sat up straight and scratched his head, "She… hates anything that's not human or disturbs the natural flow of life. Her mother is an alchemist who respects the order of the world and Miyako took it to heart very seriously. But she can tolerate to speak and stay in the same room with a non-human. Really sorry for her behavior, I know it isn't the best excuse… but she means well." He remembers her being a kind girl to angel and devil children and didn't hate them.

"Oh dear, I forgot that I need to find Issei." The Knight of the Gremory Clan spoke out loud.

Naruto stood up and stretches slightly, cracking a few bones, "He's…*CRACK!* In all my classes. *CRACK! CRACK!* should be in the classroom right now." He finishes his bad habit while Kiba thanks him. "Wait, I'm coming with you since I forgot to tell Miyako where I am…"

Naruto and Kiba left while discussing some topics about school…

"No I'm telling you the ramen here is better than the chicken." Naruto defends his favorite meal as Kiba shook his head, not backing down.

"But, the fried chicken here is so juicy and flaky and with the crack pepper and sea salt they use makes the flavor more delicious."

"Fine, we'll finish this later."

"Deal." It's really strange how well they got along… hurray for the dense gentlemen duo! Naruto waits outside the classroom as Yuuto went in to find Issei.

"Master…" Miyako appears out of a blue portal.

"AH! Miyako! Don't do that! What if somebody saw you?!" Naruto panicks as she smiles.

"Do not worry… I memorized all of the 3056 students regular schedules and narrowed down the areas in which I can go to hide myself from the cameras…"

Once again the Hotsuin's members show how diligent they are … and it often scares Naruto at how much they are. "O…kay. Listen, I'm going to Rias base of operations, the clubhouse, and sleep there…"

"I shall come as well… I have finished my homework as well." Miyako smiles on the outside, but on the inside she goes with him to make sure that the devils didn't get any funny ideas like trying to recruit him again.

Naruto sees Yuto come out of the classroom with a brown haired boy, "What took you?"

Kiba chuckles, "Well, the girls tried to stop me. AH! MIYAKO!" the boy quickly composes himself after that slight scared and gives the girl a toothy grin. "Howdy…"

Issei peeks out from behind him and is shocked to see Naruto 'The Gold Saint' and Miyako 'The Illusionary Goddess'. "Are these guys-…"

"Come along Issei."

Miyako feels uncertain about the boy, 'No way… a Dragon's Soul? The Dragons energy readings are easy to feel… like tasting chocolate and vanilla, it's easy to feel thanks to the dragon stream… but why can I feel it from him?'

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER  
_**  
**_XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting on the couch that was teleported in by his servant/friend while eating cookies made by Akeno. "These are really good… hmm?" he sees Koneko sit on his lap and eats some of the cookies as well. Naruto couldn't explain it but he felt strangely at peace with her… like back when he was a child and when Minato was still alive. He smiles at the girl who smiled back at him.

"Master… iced milk black tea for you and for Koneko... nothing." She smirks as the stoic girl's eye twitches from being ignored. But Miyako smirk soon disappears and she glares deeply when Koneko and Naruto share the same drink. She quickly left to make another drink, 'Damn, loli...'

Few minutes later Issei came in and looks to see Koneko and Naruto eating cookies while he was petting her head and Miyako preparing some tea leafs, "This is a devil's base?"

Just after a few moments Akeno came in with fake a smile. Koneko felt Naruto slightly tense at her presence.

Everyone continued with their activities until Rias burst through the door, glaring with a cute mix of a pout in it at Miyako, "That was very mean! And where are my plushies?!"

Naruto looks at Miyako who smiles, "What happened?"

"Oh nothings serious, just some stress relief. Hmhmhm!" the giggle was most beautiful sound everyone had ever heard and yet… it scared them.

Chapter end.

Omake

Miyako and the peerage advances.

First victim: Rias Gremory

Rias was walking down the hallway to ask Naruto once more to join her peerage not only as a member, but as devil as well. A girl can still try no? ;-P She stops and blushes when she notices a stuffed plushy toy of a chibi Naruto! "So cute!" she grabs it and sees another one wearing a kimono. "Kawaii!~" she picks it up and finds more and more plushies.

Rias has collected 99 different shapes and outfits of Naruto and sees one plushy she really wants to have, a Chibi Naruto wearing a ninja outfit... in RED including the HAIR! She bends down to grab it but stops when she hears a voice.

"Ahem..."

She looks up to see Miyako smiling, quite ironically, devilishly at her, "Hi!"

"H-Hi?"

"Bye!"

"Bye?"

Miyako stomps her heel which Rias looks down at and sees a trapdoor, "Bye!" Miyako still smiles as Rias fell down the hole. She quickly grabs HER stuffed toys. "Hmph... let that be a lesson to you, don't overstep your boundaries!... Mmm... my plushies!" she giggles as she cuddles with her hand sewed toys.

End.

_**AK: Yo, how did that go? I put those psychics from Yu Yu Hakusho because I want to make human more powerful. Just because you're a devil doesn't there are not human's stronger then them. Now, the next chapter will have Naruto start acting like strategist and his show his powers if only a little. Now let's make some things clear. Just because Naruto can join Rating Games doesn't mean he'll make his own peerage. He'll help when he wants to and even then he still needs to lay low so he won't be chased after other power hungry demons. And the Dragon Bloodstream Injections are for times of EMERGENCY! Repeat after me, EMERGENCY! That means he won't use it without a good reason so don't expect him to use it now or for a while…why did I bring out? To tease you later for chapters HAHA! Anyway, I hope you like the omake and if you want more then which should I go for next Kiba or Akeno? Please give me lots of Reviews and have a nice wheeee!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AK: Hey everyone! Another new chapter has been updated, I have some news come August I 5**__**th**__** I will been a senior but I will have to lessen my updates on my stories. I'm sorry but have to let you know. Anyway Q&A time!**_

_**Oh wait no questions this time. Oh well enjoy the chapter!**_

Naruto was feeding Koneko a cookie while Issei was given an explanation of what it meant being a devil and their history, "Well?"

Koneko munches on the treat and nods, "Peanut Butter cookie with almonds, chocolate chips and...Mint...wintergreen flavor."

Naruto pats her head and smiles, "Bingo. You really have a talent for this Koneko-chan."

"I CAN HAVE A HAREM!?"

From the sudden outburst Miyako drops her tea that she made to poison... er... treat Koneko with, "Yes, you can have a stupid harem! Stupid Rias... why couldn't she find a less lewd man?!" The Illusionary Goddess mutters as she cleans up the mess.

Akeno smiles, "Ara, Ara it seems that Miyako-san is a bit of a prude."

Miyako glares at her for that comment, "Sue me! I hate how you devils act like you can commit sins just because you are in hell... seriously, have some restraint!"

Rias sticks out her tongue at the devils victory here... though it was hallow one since her Naruto plushies were never to be claimed again, "And they're you have it Issei. Any questions?"

The (kind) perverted boy nods, "So... what are Naruto and Miyako... are they devils as well?"

Miyako glares at the boy, before flicking her hair elegantly, "Hmph… like I would want to be such a lowly creature. I am a human being. Naruto-sama is the hybrid of an Angel and Devil! And that is all you need to know... RIGHT?" she spoke in dark tone.

Issei quickly salutes her while nodding furiously. He was too scared on what she might do to him after what she did to his friends. They can still look at porn but not without suffering huge pains in their lower areas! "Hai! Understood ma'am! I'm a useless devil ma'am!"

Miyako smiles beautifully, "Good, now do your contract!"

Rias began to place her family's crest on Issei's hand, "There! Now you are a true servant of the Gremory clan!"

Miyako snorts, "Hmph, of course, you would have to degrade your... allies... by calling them servants."

Rias usually lets Miyako's comments fly over her head as she came to terms that Naruto's friend doesn't like devils… or any other of the three factions for that matter… but that one was really uncalled for, "I beg your pardon?"

"Ooh, nothing~!" Miyako looks the other way and smirks. She loves knocking down devils a peg or two on these matters. She picks herself up and looks at her master before kneeling before him, "Master, I shall return home. Please call me if you need anything."

Naruto nods and his most trusted friend left in blue dust, "Hehe... gomen. Like I said, she's civilized to be in the same room with a devil without fighting... but she can still insult people." he chuckles as he felt guilty for her rude comments.

Rias sighs; it's a small price to pay for having Naruto near her rather than Sona. "Well Issei, let's get your contract done. Now Akeno, if you will..." The Nadeshiko beauty nods as she made a magic circle active under Issei. "This will transport you to your contractor."

The boy nods eagerly as he uses the circle and... was still here. "Huh? What the going? I can't use it?"

Naruto spoke... with a mouth full of cookies since Koneko fed him too many, "bez mecuze skxi sldiw lsne...mmm!" Naruto held up a hand as a sign to wait for a moment and washes down the treats with a cold tea. "It's because of something inside you."

Issei opens his eyes, "Like I may be a hidden Nephilim?"

"Noooo… if you were, you would have died a long time ago." Naruto bluntly stated.

...

...

...

Let it be known that Nephilim are brutally honest...and...

"Did I say something?" Naruto asks innocently as Issei pales at how he can instantly shifted the situation moods.

Dense...

Naruto walks up to Issei and out of his pocket takes out a pen, "This seal is good for a single use. My sister figure, Fumi Kanno, made a theory that elemental lightning magic could be used as transportation as well. Hold still..."

"YAOWWWWWW!" Issei yells as he was comically electrocuted!

"Yeahhh... this always happens to those who are NOT able to use magic very well. Let's see… place the comma there... and the energy seeking symbols here... THERE!" Naruto showed everyone his work on Issei's hand which had tiny kanji drawn on it. "It may not be my best work but I can at least assure everyone that it is usable. Trust me, if a novice was using this... let's just say your pieces would return quickly." Before Issei can voice his opinion Naruto activates the seal causing Issei to disappear in a flash of lightning.

Rias smiles gently, "Thank you for helping him... say Naruto, I'm curious about your abilities. Perhaps you could give explanations about some of them?" Naruto chuckles, Sona at least was tactical with her words when gathering information, but Rias was so innocently honest and blunt that she can use it like a weapon most of the time.

Naruto summons a chessboard, "Let's play and talk. If you win, I'll answer up to ten of your questions, but if I win..."

"How about a date with me?" Rias cuts him off while winking seductively.

Naruto can feel that her tone had to things in it. One was the need for fun and the other was a hidden... selfish intent. "No... If win, you won't get to ask questions about my powers until I decide so otherwise." Naruto had some things that had to be kept hidden, plus she's a smart girl, let her figure them out by herself if she ever sees him using his powers.

The two play the game and Rias moves her pawn, "So, mind if I ask you some mundane questions like what is your favorite food?"

Naruto copies the move by moving his own pawn, "Of course not. My favorite foods are Taiyaki and Ramen. My turn, if you had to kill someone who would it be?"

Everyone was little disturbed by the question. [That's barely a mundane question!] Everyone thought. Rias moves her knight to cover her pawn, "A certain pain in my behind. What's your favorite activity?"

Naruto nods as he moves his Bishop to capture her pawn, "Meditation and Training. My turn, if you had to make a choice between a sword, a wand or a shield, which one you would choose and which one would you sacrifice?"

Rias raises an eyebrow at the unique question but nonetheless responds, "I'd choose the shield and sacrifice the sword." She gasps slowly as she lost both of her Knights and Bishops! "What's your favorite anime?"

Naruto moves his king and captures her rook, "Code Geass and Fate Zero." Naruto smiles, not a single piece was taken from his side. He used his strongest pieces to drag out the rest of Rias pieces and captured them with well-placed pawns. "What is your greatest fear?"

Rias was about to move her pawn before a shiver passed through her whole body causing her to stop momentarily, "Being forced into slavery... what's your greatest fear?"

Naruto smiles, "Living..." he corners her king with his queen. "Each day there is a possibility that I may die because of my condition. Checkmate. Seventeen moves, my win and the quickest one by far."

Rias smiles, "So I guess you won't tell me about your powers?"

"All in good time, Rias. You can't expect everything always being handed to you so simply. Learn to be a bit more patient. It was good game by the way. We should play it again sometime." Naruto said with a happy smile appearing on his face. The boy stood up and began walking towards the clubroom's door, "It's time for me to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXX

A FEW DAYS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was eating lunch with the girls from the kendo club, "Aren't you going to eat?" The hybrid of light and darkness asked.

The girls only shook their heads as they sigh in love struck manners. Naruto couldn't help but smile, the last few days were peaceful and quiet. Issei was taking in his lessons about how to be a proper devil like a sponge since his goal of becoming a harem king needs each and every advice that he can get. The boy was pretty kind to Naruto when he heard of his condition but still treated him no differently than anyone else.

Naruto and Miyako were also keeping a close eye on the Fallen Angel faction in the city, but no signs of any conspiracy or attacks on humans and his friends were shown so far. To top it off, Miyako is gone to a scheduled meeting of the Hotsuin clan to figure out what do about the Nanaya clan killer/survivor.

"HEY, NARUTO!"

The girls groan in disappointment and anger as the residential pervert came walking up to Naruto. "Hey, Issei. What are you doing here?"

"Um, mind if I ask a question? Does the church outside of the town have any monks or nuns or whatever living in there?" he asked.

Naruto could tell that the question was important so he stood up and motioned for Issei to follow him, "Okay, why do you need to know that? That place is Fallen Angel base."

"Well..." Issei explains how he met a kind nun who was around their age.

Naruto nods and takes out a high tech cell phone, "Hold on for a second." he dials his sister figure's number so he can a second opinion on this.

"_Hello? This Fumi Kanno, who am I speaking to? _"

Naruto smiles as the kind boy switched to the video camera mode, "Hey Fumi!" The woman smiles gently as she sees Naruto. "Listen, can you run a complete check on Asia Argento for me?"

The somewhat lazy woman nods before typing at incredible speed, "Got it. Asia Argento, you probably know what she looks like so I'll skip that…. ah, there it is, she's an orphan who has unique toy under her belt... hold on. Trumpeter!" She yelled out and a white ghost appeared behind her. Fumi turns her chair to look speak with it before in few seconds turns back to Naruto. "…okay thanks, listen, my personal demon told me that she has a Sacred Gear that can heal any wound. She was excommunicated from the church because she healed a devil. She wasn't aware that the person she healed was a devil, but the church didn't care about that. They declared her to be a heretic and a witch. It appears that recently she was approached by a group stray exorcists who tricked her into coming to this location... I'm quite shocked, I didn't think you would go for blondes-" Naruto immediately hanged up before he could get teased by his sister figure.

Issei smiles at Naruto and pat his back, "Thanks for the info Naruto! Come on, let's save her!"

"Wait! This is a bad situation for both you and me." Naruto declares.

Issei becomes confused at his words. "What do you mean? We can explain to Rias that-"

"That's the problem. Issei, I don't have to tell you at how the three fractions are easy to anger. The Fallen Angels most like know that you want to save Asia and expect you to attack them thus also making Rias attack as well as she will not allow one of her peerage members to fight alone. This means they will bring as many allies as they can to kill off the clan heir." Naruto explained, "...You met the nun yesterday right?"

After paling in fear of the possible future Issei nods, "Y-yeah, I think so… why?"

Naruto smiles, "When I give you another seal for a contract, I'll be accompanying you this time."

XXXXXXXXXX

MEANWHILE WITH MIYAKO

XXXXXXXXXX

The adopted sister of the clan head was seething as her brother and Makoto were holding her in place, "SAY THAT AGAIN! I DARE YOU! I GOD DAMN DARE YOU!"

"Young girl, you have to start thinking like your brother more. Uzumaki is nothing but a hindrance to humanity." The man who spoke was none other than Reicher. One of the world's strongest humans, he was a master of a dozen sword styles and killed many angels, fallen angels, and devils during the end of the war. Thank to extensive magic research he was able to slow down his aging. The purpose for it was so he could protect humanity for a long time… or so he claims. He is usually relaxed and lazy but when it comes to protecting his world he becomes colder than ice. "Now, now, Naruto-kun can become strong but is it really necessary to use our funds for single species that's not even close to human or any of the other three fractions?"

Miyako become even more enraged, "I SWEAR ON MY MOTHER'S GRAVE, I'LL KILL YOU!" she never heard of this man yet he was more than willing to throw away her master to wolves to keep their funds as high as ever. They never use the billions they have saved up so there is no point in not touching that money!

Yamato looks at the man, "The decision is not up to you Reicher, the whole clan agreed to take in and help Naruto. You have no say in this matter besides, he is slowly becoming normal. Soon, within six or seven months, his body will function properly and he will become strong." It was well said lie, but he wasn't totally lying since his young lord's power WILL grow stronger, but he needs to train even more and fast.

The white haired man shoots Yamato an annoyed glare before sighting, "Fine... now, on to the Nanaya clan massacre. Nanaya Shiki, killed off his whole clan which consisted of 392 members. There were all highly skilled killers but somehow Shiki managed to overpower them. When the authorities came by he didn't resist being arrested and just kept smiling during the whole process. He didn't say a single word during his trial and sentenced to fifty five life sentences without bail. As the guards were taking him to his prison he suddenly faced the judge and the jury and said, '...Soon...soon... the realm of Heaven's Darkness and Hell's Light will be born onto... him.'"

Miyako manages to reign in her anger and sighs, "I say we keep him under close watch by sending in some of our people to that prison. He must be incredibly powerful if he managed to massacre his whole clan and from his said words it is clear that he isn't exactly right in the head as well. If he attempts to escape his incarceration, then we must put him down immediately."

Everyone nods, "Agreed. He is too much of a danger to be left alone for the official authorities to handle… lastly we have a guest here from Kyoto... Lady Yasaka."

Miyako's eyes widen, 'The Fox of Kyoto and the leader of the Youkai? I met her with my mother once but that was only during a business trip... she is also one of master's godmothers."

A young woman walks in into the meeting room. She is stunningly beautiful woman with voluptuous figure and golden blonde hair with matching eyes. She wore a traditional shrine maiden attire, "Good afternoon, I am honored to meet all of you."

A man wearing a red suit while holding a cane with a large ruby in it, smiles and bows at her. "The pleasure is all ours lady Yasaka. On behalf of the Tohsaka clan, I welcome you."

Yamato narrow his eyes at the man, 'Ever since I saved that fool from that war he has been trying to gain more power. Then that's the only with us humans…' "Lady Yasaka, may I ask for what is your purpose for being here?"

A frown appears on the beautiful woman's face, "I came to inform you all of the recent attacks on some of the Kyoto shrines and few other cities that had Youkai living in them. While there haven't been any deaths so far, quite a lot of youkai were injured during them. The attacker's identities are unknown as all of them were wearing robes, masking their whole bodies from head to toes. The reason for these attacks is also unknown as their attack intervals were random and the places they struck weren't of any great importance either."

"Haven't you tried capturing some of them?" Yamato asks.

"We did try but just as they randomly appeared so would they randomly disappear. I came here to tell you this because I and my advisers believe that these attacks might be somehow connected to the clan massacres."

Miyako gains a thoughtful look, "It is possible that these attacks were meant to test your people's capabilities and defenses."

Yamato looks at the Kyuubi of Kyoto, "We will send some of our people to strengthen the guard at important places as well as patrol the surrounding areas. Is there anything else you need?"

Yasaka shook her head and bowed, "Nothing else that I can think and oh, please send my love and regards to my godson."

Reicher then stands up, "This meeting is finished… also, Yamato... remind your sister that she needs to let go of her obsession with the young Uzumaki. She forgets that she is now working for the good of humanity." He declared with a smirk.

Miyako was about to lash out again but her brother held her back and spoke, "Reicher... you yourself have no right to speak to her like that. Have you forgotten what you have done and what your actions could have led to?"

The smirk than turned into a scowl, "All I did was for the sake of huma-""You did it for your own obsession Reicher! Your actions nearly lead to the doom of us all! You better remember your place. If you mess up one more time… it will be the end of you. I know you wouldn't hesitate to switch sides if it promised a good fight." Yamato stated coldly.

Reicher wanted snarl at Yamato but calmed himself down and gave a professional smile, "Who knows, but Miyako, heed my words…... you're master or the burden of five billion people, you might have to make that choice soon."

Miyako just glares at the swordsman, "Go to hell...you traitor…"

At her words Reicher quickly stormed out of the room while glaring at her all the time.

Later Yamato drove his sister back to the compound, "Miyako... I hate that man as much as you do, but don't mix your personal feelings with politics. I know you care deeply for our lord but many people will try to use him to weaken us."

"But I can't and I won't stop protecting him, onii-sama. I have sworn eternal loyalty to him and I shall keep it even in death." Miyako declared.

Yamato chuckles, "I guess it is a futile attempt to talk some sense into this matter, but at least remember one thing… don't allow your feelings to cloud over your judgment… you know, I remember you once having long hair for week but you asked Otome to cut it back to this short hairstyle."

Miyako blushes slightly, "M-Master told me that I look more beautiful with short hair rather long."

Yamato smiles as he likes how the two children are attached to each other even if they don't know it. The head of the Hotsuin clan really hopes that the two become more than friends one day. Even if they don't end up together there is still the love and support the two give each other. He remembers that Miyako's mother has recently passed away. She only has Naruto now left.

He has Fumi working on finding the rest of the heirs; the man even bought her a new supercomputer... which will cause scary problems in the future knowing her nature.

"Master..." Miyako hopes those devils aren't taking advantage of him.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto has finished giving Koneko a massage and the white haired girl was practically a happy mess, "Fishcake...good...chocolate...whip...cream..." The first year mumbles from the afterglow after the mind blowing assault on her body's pleasure nerves.

Naruto was currently taking a nap himself while waiting for Issei to leave. He knows that the Fallen Angels were using the poor girl as bait for Issei. First it was a love struck girl who betrayed and killed him, now that he is revived as a devil they use a sweet and innocent girl to befriend him. Pretty good, for amateurs, but Naruto plans to intervene when the rouge priest will attempt to kill Issei during his contract. Thus the girl will be there, Rias would be alerted that her servant is in danger and come for him. Then Naruto will grab the nun and ask her about the Fallen Angels plans.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Akeno came up to him with a very bright blush on her face... for some reason he feels that he should blame Miyako for this. He blankly looks at the black-haired beauty who knows what he is going to say, "...Why...?"

"I..." Akeno stop herself as she remembers the day they met.

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

_A young Naruto was walking down to the park with Makoto watching over him, "Young lord, be careful!"_

_Naruto smiles and nods while trying to make a sculpture out of dirt, "Hehe, look at this Makoto-chan! It's you!"_

_"Oh no, Naruto please don't use your magic in public. It may bring unwelcome-...WHO'S THERE!" Makoto pulls out a pistol, prepared to defend Naruto at all costs._

_"Wait! I'm coming out, please don't hurt me!" a young girl's voice could be heard._

_"Not until I can see you... NOW, COME OUT!" she yells. Makoto was surprised to see a little girl wearing a traditional miko outfit walk out of the bushes. Still, "Did you see what the boy did? Don't lie or I'll put one between your eyes!"_

_The girl furiously nods in fear, hoping to be spared from the scary woman's wrath, "Hai, please don't kill me! I know magic too; I can keep it a secret!"_

_Makoto shook her head making the child cry, "I have strict orders to kill anybody without exceptions who have seen my lord powers in use. Sorry kid, I'll make it as painless as possible. Naruto... look away from what I'm about to do." The bodyguard of Yamato Hotsuin quietly says and cocks the hammer of the gun_

_"No!" Naruto shouted and stood in front of the girl in order to protect her. "Please don't kill her! I'll talk to Yamato and father about this, so please!"_

_Makoto still held the gun ready to make a trick shot if necessary to kill the young child, "Listen, she only has two choices now, either she lives with the Hotsuins under constant surveillance or I kill her."_

_The girl pushes Naruto slightly to the side, "Please listen to me… my mother died a few months ago and my... father... abandoned me, so please don't kill me! I mean you no harm!"_

_Naruto gives the older woman his best puppy dog eyes look, hoping that will be enough to convince her to at least take the girl in and provide her some help._

_Makoto sighs as she lower the gun, "Fine... let's go. You, what's your name?"_

_The girl smiles and bows, "Akeno Himejima!"_

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK END

XXXXXXXXXX

The girl lowers her eyes to look away from the person who had saved her that day, "Naruto..."

The said blonde boy felt Issei activating his transportation lightning seal, "Fine, say nothing. I simply wanted to know why." he stands up and prepares to leave.

"NARUTO!" Akeno suddenly yelled out while trembling.

The boy looks at her indifferently, "Yes?"

"..." Akeno didn't turn around to face him, 'I... simply didn't want to hurt you after what you did to protect me.' She thought, "Thank you for convincing Yamato-sama to help me..." 'I'm such a coward.'

Naruto nods as he was leaving using a better version of Fumi's lightning teleportation trick. "Don't thank me... I did what was only right..."

Akeno watched him disappear and then leaned her back against the wall, "I'm so sorry... you were willing to kill for me and all I did was leave you." she was thankful that Koneko was a heavy sleeper as she couldn't hold in her tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was walking towards his destination and stops when he hears an annoying voice, "Oh, it looks like a whole bunch shitty devils are here!"

"Prez! Please, we have to save her!-" Issei's voice was heard before a bright light engulfs the house! Naruto takes out his rapier and rushes into the room to see a blonde girl and crazy white haired boy. He quickly rushes in and before the crazy boy can react, he stabs his blade into the boy's leg. Without hesitating Naruto quickly grabs the girl and before escaping with her, he grabs his sword and kicks the rouge priest away.

Naruto activates his seal, instantly teleporting himself to the clubhouse and appearing in front of everyone! "Hi!"

Issei cheers in happiness, "SWEET! Mission accomplished!"

Rias, who was dumbfounded at her pawns behavior, looks angrily between the two, "You two have planned for whole this?"

Issei points at the Nephilim, "IT WAS HIS IDEA!"

Naruto smiles and he nods, "Yeah, it was my idea. This was in order to protect this young girl and gain some information about my enemies."

Rias face became serious, "You do realize this girl's allegiance is with the Angels, right? I'm sorry, but we have to-"

Naruto summons two short swords with jagged edges. One was red and the other green, "I'll say this once and ONLY once... I work for NO ONE, so don't try to tell this 'we' stuff to me. Touch a single hair on Asia's head and we will have a throw-down."

Everyone was silent as the boy made his announcement. Koneko and Akeno were sad and a bit scared; Kiba was neutral but had one of his swords out. Issei was panicking at how things were turning for the worst and Rias stood her ground while staring down at her ally.

…

…

…

WHAM!

Miyako kicks open the clubroom door and is greeted by the sight of this situation; "FINALLY!" she yells out. Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop at her attitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

IN TOKYO MAXIMUM SECURTY PRISON

XXXXXXXXXX

"Kill...kill...kill...kill" a boy wearing a highschooler's outfit kept saying that word while smiling maniacally. "Be it an old man, an expecting mother, a child, or dogs...all will be killed...kill...kill..."

As he sat, the male grabs a shiv that he stole from... a friend he made...by stabbing him repeatedly. He takes off his glasses as his eyes glowed maliciously. He then easily stabs the shiv into the wall and it fell apart into pieces. "hmhmhm...hehehehehe...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kill kill kill kill kiil kill! THANK YOU UZUMAKI! I NOW HAVE AWAKENED TO MY FULL POTENTIAL AS A KILLER AND NOW I'M COMING TO CUT YOU FROM THIS WORLD LIKE I PROMISED!"

Chapter end

Omake

Akeno was walking through the school halls towards Naruto's classroom.

It's been a long time since she has seen her friend and she intends to use more… pleasurable methods… to make Naruto join Rias peerage. Once he does… oh the fun they will have. She licks her lips at the last part.

Akeno suddenly stops and her eyes widen when she sees a magazine laying on the ground. Most people would ignore it but this is not an ordinary magazine. It is a special deluxe S&M magazine with the latest bondage tools described in it.

She quickly picks up the magazine and is surprised to see a note underneath it. On it was written "look to the right".

Akeno did so and felt a dart hit her in the neck from the left.

"Ara…" was the last thing she managed to mutter before darkness claimed her.

When she woke up she found herself bound to a chair by steel wires, her eyes forced opened by duct tape and her head positioned by steel braces to look in front of her. The room she was in was plain with only a single door, no windows, a lamp hanging above her and a TV in front of her.

Suddenly the TV turns on.

"Welcome to today's show on 24 hours lessons about how friendship is the greatest thing ever, how pure love conquers all and how cheating is bad. We will also show you how to find and destroy the so called "S&M toys"! Enjoy!"

The next day Miyako goes to check on Akeno and see if she learned a lesson in staying away from Naruto.

She opens the isolated room door and…

"Ufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufufu…"

Miyako screams in fright at what greeted her in that room. Akeno was crying tears of blood, her ears were also leaking blood and she was laughing like a maniac none stop.

_**AK: Yo I hope that this was worth the wait. Now, that Asia is save will Naruto and Rias team up to take down Raynare?...most likely not, Naruto is using everything for himself. Because he has no true alliance means that he can do what he wants. Anyway next chapter will have some fight scenes (finally) Please review and have a nice wheeee!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Azureking: Hey dudes and dudettes! It's been a bad semester so far in school I got double math classes and I suck on one of them! So I had to study hard even though I'm still failing so I thought it over and made this chapter since you guy's are waiting for this. So please leave me so nice and long reviews I need the pick me up. **_

_**Anyway time for...wait...no questions...oh well! **_

_**So please enjoy the chapter! **_

Miyako joins Naruto's side and smiles while pulling out a gun, "As much as I like were this situation is heading, how and why did this happen?"

Naruto moves his head for the girl so she could see the answer before realizing his mistake.

"CUTE!" Miyako suddenly tackles the nun and hugs her. "Finally, a cute HUMAN girl!"

Naruto smiles gently, besides him and certain individuals in her life, Miyako never show this much kindness or lets her guard down. But he still kept his guard up as he saw Kiba itching to move, "Like I said...touch a single from her hair and we are going to fight."

Rias sighs, knowing that her friend won't let up, "Naruto... I'll make you a deal...I won't harm the girl, but at least tell me what you are going to do."

"I received a mission a while ago to get some things back for a client." Naruto responds as he remembered that he needs to capture the rouge Fallen Angels and grab the notes on sacred gears for his uncle/godfather. "Miyako... planning time."

Miyako stops molesti-...uhh... pampering the girl to look back and nod seriously. She sat down next to her master. Asia looks at Naruto who smiled kindly and then spoke, "Asia-chan, please tell me, do you know what the fallen angel were planning to do?"

The blonde girl nods, "Yes, I remember Raynare telling me that she was going to take my holy healing powers and give them to someone more worthy."

Naruto nods and looks at Miyako who had taken out a notepad and was writing down everything that is being said, "I heard that the church has excommunicated you for healing a devil...is that true?"

Asia smiles ruefully and nods, "Hai… at that time, I didn't know that I was healing a devil, he was very kind and I didn't suspect anything. The church had excommunicated me and I was forced to join the Raynare and her group by other excommunicated members..."

Naruto gently grasps the nuns hand while continuing to smile, "Don't worry about it…. did you know that the church priests aren't really the ones to judge if you're a heretic or not?" Naruto said as Asia looked confusingly at him, "It is up to the one who believes in god. No one can call you are heretic if you think your actions made God proud."

Asia eyes widened before starting to tear up, "I...I...I...!" she never heard such kind words being said to her, even before being excommunicated.

She was further surprised when Naruto hugged her, "It's okay...it's okay to feel pain and cry..."

Asia quietly sobs into Naruto's shoulder and hugs him back. Rias was presently surprised that he was such a kind hearted…... well extremely kind hearted boy, she was quite intimidated by him just a few minutes ago and now this.

Akeno smiles gently as she knew that if a good person is in trouble, Naruto would seek to help them out no matter what.

Koneko pouted at the girl for taking the attention of the boy who can find certain… pleasant… spots when petting her ears.

Issei smiles and nods at Naruto's kindness.

"Miyako, can you take Asia to our home? I'll return soon as well, after I finish my discussion with Rias. You can make her a snack or simply play anything I have on the game stations with her."

"Understood!" Miyako saluted before grasping Asia's hands into her own and leading the nun out of the room.

When the two left, Naruto looks at Rias and smiles, "Well, shall we continue with our previous topic."

"Naruto, are you really going to attack the Fallen Angel base?" Rias asked concerned and received an affirmative nod in return.

"I will, but why ask when you yourself are planning to do the same. You want Issei to get some payback and I want to capture the Fallen Angels for my client." Naruto stated.

Rias eyes widen at how he knew of her plans, "How did-"

Naruto smiles mischievously and chuckles, "You just told me."

The Gremory heir gained a blush equal to her crimson hair in color, not believing that she was tricked so simply. She shook her head for a bit to recover from the embarrassing moment and began speaking again, "So if we help you with this, will you allow Raynare to be killed by me?"

Naruto nodded with a grim look, "Correct, but I want to fight the fallen ones by myself."

"What?! You can't!" Akeno yells, worried for her friend's safety.

"I can do whatever I please and besides, Rias..." Naruto looks at the girl intensely, "You wanted to see my powers right? So this is your chance to see a little of them."

The red head gained a look of contemplation, "Explain to me the entire plan."

"It's pretty simple. First, Miyako would join Issei, Koneko, and Kiba to assault the front. They would most likely be attacked by the two psychics that I was informed about by my client. Miyako would engage the two while I, you and Himejima would attack from the back of the building which will have about three of the four Fallen Angels to intercept us. I would then proceed to capture them while you two shall go and assist Issei and the rest." Naruto explains his planned out strategy.

Akeno realized something after hearing plan, "But, what would you do after you captured them?"

Naruto smiles, "I would be dropping off the Fallen Angels at my client place. There is a fifty-fifty percent chance that Raynare will be defeated by the time I return or simply almost cooked or burned by Rias. So in the end, both parties would be satisfied with the results." The contradiction explains as Rias detailed the finer points in her head.

While she knows nothing about Naruto strengths, but his strategies are pretty good. Simple, but effective. The fact that he managed to beat Sona in chess solidifies that trait.

Naruto is still an enigma that she is yet to fully figure out. He knows magic but he just uses it for his amusement. He showed her weird jagged twin swords and seemed confident that he could take them on by himself. But from seeing how affectionate and kind he was to Asia, Rias knew he wouldn't seriously harm them. She reached her decision, "I...cannot approve of this."

Akeno sends a thankful look to her king, "I agree, even if there is a big possibility that your plan will go out without a hitch, it's too dangerous."

Koneko nods in agreement, relief coursing through her veins, "Hai...we need more time."

Naruto instead of getting angry or upset he just continued to smile, "Alright... I'll go alone then."

"What?!" The girls yelled while Issei and Kiba shared concerned looks.

Naruto leans forward and puts his arms on his knees, "I knew that you wouldn't agree...that's why I have made this." He snaps his fingers making a series of seals appear around the room. "These are special seal that I have putted during my visits here and when no one was around."

Akeno was shocked and confused by what he did, "But why?"

"I have no allegiance with anyone. However I DO want to keep you guys safe... so I and Miyako will be the only ones who will attack the church." Naruto stood up and walked towards the exit, but not before stopping and glancing at the group of devils, "This decision I made on my own free will."

When the clubroom doors closed, the five devils suddenly found the room gains a blue outline of a cube, "What is this?" Koneko asked.

"It's a barrier preventing you from helping me. I'll lift it when we come back." Naruto said before leaving, completely disregarding the cries for him to stay. 'This...is for my sake as well.' He places his sword on his back and allows his wings to appear. 'It's about time I started showing others that just because I have a serious condition, doesn't mean I'm some sort of pushover.'

Naruto flew into the sky and above the clouds where a blue Chinese dragon made of energy was floating. He sees Miyako sitting on its back, "Master."

Naruto withdraws his wings and sits behind the girl, "Is Asia in our home?"

Miyako nods as she makes the dragon move towards the church's location, "Yes, Asia-chan is fine, and I set up a few protection seals on her in case some stray exorcists or fallen angels manage to find her...hehehe…their deaths will be slow and quite painful if they try to do something against her…" The heiress stated with a slasher smile on her face.

Naruto nods, not being able to see her smile...nor hear her yandere-ish-like giggles. "Alright, remember the plan. You go and handle the two psychics and I'll capture the targets."

Miyako broke out of her happy mood and nodded seriously, "Understood, but I do have a question to ask of you master."

"What is it?"

Miyako looks at Naruto's rapier and narrows her eyes, "Are you going to go serious on them? If so, then I shall do so as well." She spoke and raised her bracelet to show her resolve.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and then opens them up to give his answer, "No, I'll only use the sword Azazel gave me and possibly some elemental magic traps. You don't have to go easy on them Miyako, go crazy if you want."

Miyako shook her head, "Mmm... if you won't use everything you have, then I won't do so as well."

Naruto's eyes widen at the dedication of his friend, "Miyako..."

"A Hotsuin servant who cannot stand by her master isn't worth his/her salt." She looks back and gives him a kind smile. "Master, never forget that should the world ever deem you as its enemy, I will always be by your side. Come hell or high water, I'm your friend until death...and even then, I shall watch over you."

Naruto smiled happily before falling off the dragon since they arrived at their destination. As he falls as his body covers itself in lightning energy. Naruto lands on all fours, creating a small shockwave from impact with the ground.

He takes out his rapier and turns around two see something that made his eyes widen, "Impossible..." Naruto sees two girls a bit younger than him standing not too far from him. One was wearing a yellow bikini top and had white open jacket. The girl is also wearing blue jean short shorts with two pistols hanging off her waist. Her left eye was covered by a yellow eye patch while the right one wasn't, displaying a green colored eye. On her back was an old fashion muskrat rifle.

The other girl was wearing a short version of a kimono that was purple and had a low cut chest portion showing her ample assets. Her beauty had a striking resemblance towards Akeno's old fashioned traditional Japanese beauty with a subtle hint of aristocratic flare. She had her hair cut and cropped so it stood up in spikes similar to Naruto's hair. Her face was hidden behind a demonic oni mask that only showed her eyes and mouth. Her eyes radiated coldness and determination while being green lime in color. Looking at them, Naruto felt like he was staring at a forest of predators.

"Ms. Bushido and Sniper, I presume?" he said as he lifts his sword above his head. (Ike's sword style from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance)

The kimono wearing female nods, "Correct, I am Bushido. Forgive me, but we were hired to take you in. Please do not resist, I don't want to attack a crippled boy."

Her companion nods in agreement, but has her hand on one of her pistols, ready draw it and prepares to shoot his shoulders and knees to pervert him from doing something idiotic. "Just give up."

Naruto shakes his head in negative, "I'm afraid I can't do that. *sigh* I originally wanted Miyako to fight you two since she would go easy on fellow humans… but now the Fallen Angels will have to face her instead, it won't be very pleasant… for them."

Instead of being discouraged the two smile ruefully, "Hmph, it seems that we right when we chose to fight you." Bushido summons her katana that was black as the deepest night and Sniper raises her gun.

BANG!

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH MIYAKO

XXXXXXXXXX

The Hotsuin heiress smirks as she was surrounded by three Fallen Angels, "Finally, I shall have fun with this massacre and gain some stress relief as well."

The first female to move was a girl with blonde hair styled in short twin like ponytails and blue eyes. She wore Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front and a green jewel embedded in the collar, white thigh-high socks and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. "Hehe, well Hotsuin girl! I, Mittelt, will be your opponent."

Miyako smiles like the illusionary goddess that she is, "No... I'll kill you all at the same time!" she spoke with excitement.

Another Fallen Angel moved in to attack after hearing her words. This time it was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, which was brown in color. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black high-heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest area, giving a clear view at her big cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. The woman glares at the Hotsuin, "Your clan is the reason why the Dark Savoir is so confused about his destiny."

At those words, Miyako's face became devoid of any happy emotion as she sneered at them, "You imbeciles are the reason why I hate everything that is not human. You constantly seek and wait for your leader to make your decisions for you. On the other hand, I and the Hotsuin clan are constantly evolving to become stronger."

'These monstrosities wouldn't understand that though.' Miyako thought.

"You talk big about being a human, even though if you're just a puppet yourself." A middle-aged-looking man spoke with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

Miyako eyes widen from both fear and rage, "How?"

The littlest Fallen Angel giggles cruelly, "Hehe, Kokabiel told us! He told us that you have been lying to Naruto, our Dark Savior! Little Miss perfect human is actually a Hom-"

Before the little girl could continue with the sentence or rather that word, she screamed in pain when her arms and legs were pierced by arrows! The two remaining Fallen Angels eyes widen at the sudden attack and they look at Miyako who is completely enraged with the fact they know what she is, "You three have brought dishonor towards my name and for that... YOU DESERVE TEN THOUSAND DEATHS!"

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

The blond boy was hiding behind a tree while breathing heavily from dodging the endless assault from the psychic duo, "Ha...ha...ha..." he panted, he was clearly outmatched in physical prowess. The shocking thing is that they haven't use their Territory powers yet, "This is bad. I severely underestimated Bushido and Sniper."

From afar, Sniper was standing on the top of the church and holding a sniper rifle. She smiles as she sees Naruto catching his breath and constantly looking for her and Bushido. "Sorry, but I'm out of your scanning range and you're in my...TERRITORY."

Suddenly the whole forest was covered in energy. Sniper bit back a moan from the immense pleasure, whenever a psychic uses his/her powers they experience a feeling that directly links them to their power. For Sniper, it's the feeling of pleasure. Her face had now gained a noticeable blush, "Uzumaki-kun... I found you!~"

She gently squeezes the trigger, firing a tranquilizer that is now heading for Naruto's neck. Sniper smiles as her target is about to go down, only for her uncovered eye to widen when he ducks a few milliseconds before the dart could hit him. "But, how?"

Naruto sighs, 'Good thing father taught me about energy seeking in case I ever got lost. So territory is an area spell-like ability? So that means I can trace it back to the user...' Naruto closes his eyes as he uses his mind to see the forest from above in his usual third-person view. Naruto looks at the church where a yellow source of energy glowed like a matchstick!

Sniper reloads her bolt-action rifle, "Jesus Christ, I hate these kinds of guns! Too much of a hassle when reloading." She finishes loading the darts and scans the area with her weapon's scope for Naruto. "C'mon, where are yooooo- ohh god that's so freaking hot!"

You are probably wondering what is Sniper looking at right now to make her so excited. Well... that's easy.

Naruto was laying on the grassy ground with a frightened shy expression on his face while his loose school clothes gave her an ecchi view of his body. Naruto face is red as if he was embarrassed, which caused the sniper to blush madly and stare shamelessly at the hybrid of light and darkness.

"Oh...please show me some more! Please...?" she muttered while staring at Naruto like a wolf eyeing a bloody stake.

However, the perverted girl didn't realize that a person had sneaked up from behind her and made her head quickly taste the tiles of the roof with one strong strike. "What the hell?" She glances towards the scope of her rifle and notices that the Naruto that was in her sights was slowly fading away. "An illusion? But that's impossible! Our employer told us that you can't use illusionary magic!"

Naruto pulls out one of his jagged blades that he almost used against Rias not so long ago. Its crimson color shined beautifully under the moonlight. Suddenly, another Naruto appeared next to him, "This is my mother's blade... this particular sword has flame controlling abilities that allow me to create a mirage."

Sniper curses at her mistake; if he was a master of elemental magic of course he would have other means to use other, non-elemental magic's such as illusionary. But her angry frown suddenly turns into a smirk as...

SHING!

Naruto's back was slashed by Bushido's katana, "Argh!"

The girl then kicks Naruto off the roof and runs up to her ally, "Hikari! Are you alright?"

The sniper of the duo nods but wasn't able to move her body an inch, "Son of a-! He sealed my ass to the roof!"

Bushido seemed to be impressed at that, "Amazing, this is the work of Kushina Uzumaki's Iron Cage seal! I heard she captured a lot of beasts with this! And her son knows it so well that he can seal my nee-san with it!"

Naruto jumps back up on the roof and tries to stab Miss Bushido, but two portals open up out of nowhere from both of his sides and blades of energy slash at him! "RHARG!"

Bushido was smiling as she had her hand placed on her sword, "I guess you haven't figured it out, but my territory is very different from most psychics. My power is in my sheath, as long as I have my sword in the sheath and stand still, I can strike at you from any angle I see fit!"

Naruto grabs the green sword from his jagged pair and points it at Sniper. Bushido sees this and stands in front of her companion, "Remember that my territory allows me to stop you… and I trained myself to stop anybody or anything."

Naruto sighs as it looked like he will have to break his promise to Miyako, "Agni and Rudra!" Naruto yells as the two females felt strong wing pass through them and some parts of the roof catch on fire. The two jagged swords became a pair of uniquely shaped scimitars; the most noticeable difference between the two is that one is red-orange, while the other is blue. The blades are serrated with the segments appearing to be interlocked like a Celtic knot. The tips of both swords are slightly jagged but not pointed as a normal blade would be. The pommels are in the form of heads with guards being round and plain.

"Hmm? What's this?" The orange-Red sword spoke as the lips of the pommel head moved.

The blue sword's azure eyes blinked...once...twice...three times. "Agni, I think we have been summoned by our new master!"

Naruto sighs, "This will take some getting used to." The boy started to spin his blades, causing fire and wind dance around him viciously. "_Jet Stream_!"

Bushido stood still as her energy portals opened and attacked him from behind, sides and front. The energy blades were about to make contact as...WAIT! "He's gone!?"

The oni masked girl suddenly felt a presence behind her. She quickly turned around only to feel her mask break and her being pushed off the roof! Before she can do anything, Naruto landed on her back and bit the inside of his cheek. Then he spit on her neck, quickly making a seal out of his blood. Bushido felt her body going numb, "What's going on?"

"That seal causes all of your body muscles to relax at an extreme level, preventing you from doing even the slightest action." Naruto informed her as she felt her body land on the ground like it was a puppet cut off from its strings.

"Sir, please get off me and please remove this seal, my arms and legs are twisting in ways that are quite painful...ugh..." Bushido requested/pleaded.

Naruto places a different seal on to her neck making her body feel active again, but feel like it was being held down by strong gravity.

Naruto tries to stand up, but the wounds that he received from Miss Bushido made him fall back down.

...

...

...

"So...uh...this is kind of awkward..." Naruto said in a lame tone with Miss Bushido nodding in agreement.

Fortunately, he didn't have to lay on the ground for a long time as Miyako came up to him slightly roughed up. She was carrying all of the four Fallen Angel's on her back, "M-Master *cough* I have completed the mission. Shall we return to the devil's clubhouse?"

Naruto nods as tiredness was overcoming his mind. "Please..."

Miyako summons a blue seal under them and they all disappear in a flash.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH RIAS

XXXXXXXXXX

The redheaded devil girl prays (technically not really, but the thought counts) for her friend, "I hope that he returns safe."

Her prayer was answered by Akeno, "Trust me; Naruto-kun is too strong to be defeated by a few Fallen Angels. He was prepared to kill for my sake back when we first met..." she whispers gently the last sentence to herself.

Rias looks strangely at her queen, "Akeno, what is wrong with you?"

"I-I-I don't know what you are talking about Rias. I'm completely fine." The traditional Japanese beauty said awkwardly.

Rias didn't believe in her dear friend's answer even for a second as her eyes narrowed suspicion, "I'm not convinced. Ever since Naruto came here, you have been acting totally different and-" The entire devil group looked up to see a magic circle appear above them. From it fell out Naruto, Miyako, the Fallen Angels and the two psychics. They all hit the floor pretty hard.

"We...really need to work on our landing Miyako." Naruto groans out as he was the only one to fall on the coffee table. It seems that tables have something against him when he's teleporting.

"Understood...will work in it master." Miyako spoke with equal amount of pain in her tone.

Akeno rushes in and slides up next to Naruto, cradling his head on her lap, "Naruto! Are you okay?!"

Naruto sighs knowing it'll be a while before he can move and decided to throw the girl a bone. "Yeah, just a little beat up. Rias...I brought you Raynare."

Miyako stands up and throws the unconscious female Fallen Angel to the ground unceremoniously, "Hey, if you do kill her let me know...I want to watch." She then picks up Naruto in a bridal style (which makes him feel totally lame) and gently places him on the couch in a sitting position. She then herself lays down on the couch and places her head on his lap, "Master...I need a little bit of rest before we can go."

In the room's corner a sulking Issei could be seen standing with a small, dark rainy cloud above his head while muttering to himself how he hates pretty boys. Kiba was standing next to him and patting him on the back, trying his best to comfort his comrade witch only made Issei to sulk even more.

Rias walks up to the two Hotsuin clan members and sees their recently gained wounds, "Why did you go this far just for a simple job?" she asks while Naruto chuckles.

"Because they were going to target you and Issei. I simply couldn't stand idly by when knowing that I can do something to prevent it. If a small beating is all I need to take to save your lives, then I'll do it a hundred more times." Naruto declares.

Issei suddenly runs up to Naruto and looks at him seriously, "By the way, how is Asia-chan?! Is she ok?!" The perverted boy asked frantically.

Miyako didn't have the energy to glare at the boy so she just flips him off, "Just shut up. I am not in the mood to kick your perverted rear end. Don't you remember? I took her to mine's and Naruto's home so she is safe. Your perversion has started to rot your brain." She said before feeling her power coming back. "Naruto-sama, I have enough energy to get to our client's house."

Naruto nods as he stood up, feeling his own body recover enough to move around again up and helps Miyako to her feet, but not before taking one final glance at his friends, "Goodbye everyone, I'll see you all next time."

Miyako sighs before summoning another magic circle to transport them and the remaining enemies to Azazel's home.

XXXXXXXXXX

AT AZAZEL'S MANSION

XXXXXXXXXX

The Fallen Angel faction leader was in the middle of painting when he suddenly heard his table in kitchen snap and afterwards a crashing sound came. "So they're back." He stops his current activity and turns around to see Miyako sitting on top of three Grigori traitors and two female psychics.

"Hey uncle!" Naruto cheerfully greeted before holding his back and grunting in pain from falling onto another...table…after being teleported here. It seems that tables have declared him to be their enemy.

Azazel then looks back at his former subordinates and notices that their ringleader is not with the group. The man gives Naruto and Miyako a flask of red and white liquid, "Drink these, it will heal your wounds."

The two did what he said and were surprised to see steam was covering and healing their wounds. "Amazing." They both said in awe.

Azazel then orders some of his guard to take the traitors to the interrogation chamber. "Mind telling me, why one of them is not going to be punished?"

Naruto, still a feeling bit weak, looks at his uncle, "To complete this job successfully, we needed to drop her off at a certain devil family's hands."

...

...

...

Azazel smirks as he laugh heartily at the cruel move, "Nice one! Remind me to give you more jobs in the future!"

Naruto smiles as he leans back and falls asleep on his servant's lap who didn't mind it one bit. Miyako tiredly looks at Azazel and points at the two enemy psychics who were laying on top of each other, "What about them?"

"Dunno... I'll talk about what to do with them when I meet up with your brother. Most likely we may have to watch over them since they might know about the clan massacres." The lazy man promised. Miyako gave a weak thumbs up in return before falling asleep as well.

SNAP!

Azazel smiles as he took a picture with a hidden camera, "One for blackmail and..."

Few minutes pass and the Grigori leader claps his hands while looking at his handy work. Naruto was wearing a Gothic Lolita dress while Miyako was wearing a tuxedo suit holding each other, "…one for the Internet."

XXXXXXXXXX

NEXT DAY

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Miyako were sitting in the occult clubroom and watched Asia, dressed in her new school uniform; walk into the room, "Oh Naruto-san, Miyako-san! How are you both doing?"

Miyako squeals in joy as she glomps the blond girl, "Awww, I'm glad you came to see me!"

Asia smiles and looks at the silver haired girl, "Actually, I'm a member of Rias peerage."

Miyako's eyes went wide when she felt the energy of darkness radiating from the former human girl..."NOOOOO!"

Chapter End

Miyako's target: Asia

Rias, Issei, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were walking towards their clubhouse after failing to recruit Naruto…. again.

Miyako revealed to every single girl in Kuoh of Issei's peeping spots thus getting the boy attacked every time he tried to peek at them. Kiba was nearly raped when Miyako declared to the fangirls that the girl who manages to fondle Kiba's 'package' first will also receive a box filled with Naruto's underwear. Koneko...well-

"Nyaaa~…Naruto-senpai fed me chocolate bunnies!~"

-was high as hell. She found a trail of M&M's which lead to a trap box filled with catnip...thus making Akeno carry a loopy Koneko on her back. Rias opens the door to see Miyako and Aisa sitting in the couch with the former nun laying her head on the Hotsuin heiress's lap. Miyako gently rubs Asia's head smiling motherly as the girl was sleeping peacefully.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT HARASSING HER!?" Rias yells at the discrimination.

Miyako glares at the girl, "I'm in a permanent denial." She then cuddles the cute girl and spoke in a mushy tone, "There's no way Asia-chan can be a devil!" Miyako smiles at their angry faces as she then pulls out a Naruto plushy doll, the red ninja one. "Wanna get it?"

Rias dashes at it, "GIMME GIMME!"

Miyako slams her heel to open a trapdoor under everyone's feet, "Bye!"

"NOT AGAIN!/WHEEEEEE!" The falling devil group yelled in unison, except for Koneko who enjoyed it.

Asia wakes up and rubs her eyes sleepily, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, go back to sleep." Miyako kisses Asia's cheek, smirking at her victory against the tyranny of devils. She won another battle in defending Naruto's purity! And has a sweet girl to care for as well!

_**AK: I hope that this chapter was good enough for you all! So now that Fallen Angels are done Issei's powers will be mature from a different arc, and now I hope that you all see that Naruto may be crippled but that doesn't mean that he can fight. But...what happen to Miyako to lose her cool? Anyway next time is the familiar trip...and certain flaming bird appears! **_


End file.
